Just a little Chocolate
by coffee4106
Summary: The continuing saga of Just a Little Mistletoe. This time we find Mac and Harm starting their "SECRET" Relationship. Who is going to find out? How does Chocolate and one crazed Marine fit in? Chocolate is the cure all, just remember that... or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little Chocolate**

_Disclaimer: Hey everyone, thanks for being so patient! HA.. you funny people you. Ok here is the continuation of Just a Little Mistletoe. All mistakes are mine, I don't own anything from Jag. So we all know chocolate makes us happy right? Right. Well me that is. Did we ever see Mac eat chocolate? In my story she does. Is there a reason she's eating chocolate so much? Time and chapters will tell!! ENJOY and don't get too confused with the bantering back and forth. _

"You know, I'm thinking…" The handsome Navy Commander dressed in his whites started to point out.

"Don't" The gorgeous totally relaxed Marine in green pointed her finger directly at the commander.

"What?"

"Don't even go there Sailor."

"You don't even know what I'm thinking Mac."

"You are thinking about elevators, me, you and…"

"No, obviously that's what You're thinking Marine."

"Right."

"I know I am."

"I'm being sarcastic Harm. Do I need to stab that cloud above your head?" She swished her hand above his head as if she were trying to push the imaginary cloud away.

He laughed and pushed her hand away and started to take a step closer to her when the elevator dinged its arrival at their floor.

When the doors opened one grumpy looking Admiral Chedwiggen stood staring at them just as he had a few days ago in Colorado.

"Uh… Good morning sir?" Mac asked as she did a quick side glance at Harm.

"Well it is now. Thank God I didn't find a repeat of last time." AJ snorted.

"Going down?" Harm asked as he stepped off the elevator and held the door for the Admiral.

"No. No I'm not. I'm going for coffee. Remember what I said." He pointed his empty coffee cup at the two of them and marched away to the break room.

"Yes Sir." They said in unison as they watched him stalk away.

"Commander, Colonel. I tried calling the both of you over the holiday." Harriet said as she walked up full of smiles.

"I kidnapped Mac and took her away on a romantic holiday." Harm laughed when Mac hit him in the shoulder with her balled up fist.

"Stop it Harm." Mac knew right then that Harriet would take that whole answer and figure it all out.

Harm winked at her and walked into his office knowing Harriet would pursue the Colonel and leave him off the hook. Well for now anyways, till Mac got him alone and beat him senseless for that remark. Maybe he should order her flowers.

Harriet followed Mac into her office and shut the door behind her. As Mac rounded her desk she glanced over at a foot tapping Harriet Sims and knew she was a gonner.

"What?" Mac asked amused.

"Excuse me?" Harriet wasn't about to budge.

"Did you have a nice Christmas and New Years Harriet?"

"Yes we did thank you. Now just where were you?"

"Away." Mac tried to act busy by putting files away in the cabinet.

"With?"

"Harm."

"And?"

"His family."

"And?"

"The.. snow?"

"Colonel."

"What?"

"You are skipping a lot to this story. I know the two of you." Harriet pointed her finger at Mac as Mac just smiled back at her.

"I didn't have plans, Harm asked me to go to his grandmothers with him. That was it."

"So that was two days worth. Out with it." Harriet was back to foot tapping and demanding eyes.

"I had fun?" Mac smiled.

"I'm sure you did." Foot was still tapping

"I went to a dance."

"Did you now? With the Commander?" Foot still tapping, but slowing.

"Yes, and guess what?"

"What?" Foot came to a sudden hault.

"We danced." Mac laughed when Harriet's smiling face turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed even more.

"Ok Colonel. I understand. I thought we were friends. I've shared so much with you over the past few years. I was just hoping…" Harriet looked to the ground.

Mac smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was up to and started to give in when Harm poked his head around the door frame.

"Harriet, can you get a sitter tonight and come to dinner at my place around 1700?"

"I don't see a problem Sir, We would love to come. Uh, will the Colonel be joining us?" Harriet smiled.

"I can't imagine her passing up a free dinner. Colonel?" Harm winked.

"I'd love to. I'll see everyone there. Now, can we all get back to work?" Mac rounded her desk and herded the crowd out her door.

As Harriet sat down at her desk she eyed both her friends carefully. When her husband walked up she looked up at him and then back at the office doors.

"Whats the matter Harriet?" Bud asked her.

"Those two Bud, something is up with them. Oh by the way, we are having dinner with them tonight. Can you call Becky to see if she will babysit for us?"

"Sure, no problem. We are having dinner with THEM THEM?"

"Yes, them them Bud."

"But it's usually us that invite them to dinner, not THEM inviting us. Now sometimes they invite us separately but never as a them them."

"Well Harm is the one that invited us but from the look in his eye it was them inviting us. Like I said, something is up with the both of them." Harriet narrowed her eyes as she watched the Commander walk across the bullpen to the break room.

"Ok, so why do you think this though? They are acting the same as they usually do, only not fighting as much." Bud asked his curious wife.

"They spent the holiday together Bud."

"They usually spend a holiday together Harriet."

"Not the WHOLE week Bud. Plus like you said they are getting along. They never get along. Something is up."

"I'm sure they will tell us if anything aspired between them. Which probably hasn't because of regulations. You know them…"

"Bud."

"Yes dear?"

"Go be somewhere." She grabbed a file and headed to the other side of the office leaving her husband confused once again.

Across the bullpen Harm leaned into Macs office and caught her off guard as he tossed a Snicker candy bar in front of her.

"Awe a sugar rush is calling my name. Hey sailor." Mac smiled big at the handsome Commander standing at her door.

"I figured you could use that after the interrogation from Harriet." Harm pointed out.

"So, what's for dinner?" Mac opened the candy bar and sighed at the first bite.

"Does it matter?" Harm was laughing at the chocolate loving Marine.

"Yes."

"Sorry Marine, you'll just have to wait and be surprised."

"Well, I guess ill have to show up early then." Mac placed the other half of her candy bar in the desk drawer for later.

"Hmmm well you may just get more than you expect if you show up early." He whispered to her.

"If that's the case…" Mac started.

"COMMANDER, shouldn't you be in court?" A strong bellowing voice belonging to the Admiral yelled from behind Harm.

"Headed in that direction as we speak sir." Harm turned and quickly made his escape.

"Colonel." The Admiral was still standing at the door of Macs office.

"Sir?" She asked.

"How was the rest of the holiday?"

"Wonderful Sir, thank you." She was trying to relax a bit.

"Anything I should be aware of?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No sir." She smiled, still trying to relax.

"All righty then." He turned and stomped off to his office yelling at whoever was in his direct path.

Mac laughed to herself quietly as she remembered the look on his face when she had turned around in the elevator in Colorado. The look was priceless on both the Admiral and Harms faces. A moment no one could even describe to the full effect without being there to see it.

"Morning ma'am. How was the holiday?" Bud interrupted the funny remembered moment.

"Good morning Bud, it was wonderful. Yours?" She asked.

"Oh it was super, the kids got so many presents. So, you went to Harms grandmothers?"

"That I did. Met all of his family."

"That's nice ma'am. What else did you do?"

"Went to a dance, went Christmas tree hunting, snow fights, shopping, Colo…" She caught herself just as the word slipped out of her mouth.

"What was that last part ma'am, Colorado?" Bud caught the slip to fast for her liking.

"Do what Bud?" She hoped she could weasel out of this one.

"You stopped short; I was thinking maybe you were going to say Colorado."

"Uhm, no. Colony. A dance hall at Harms grandmothers' town." She was going to hell for lying again.

"That's an odd name for a dance hall ma'am." He wasn't following.

"That's what I thought Bud." She replied quickly.

Bud was confused and started to add to the conversation but was interrupted by Commander Sturgis as he walked up behind him.

"Colonel, do you have the McGinnis file?" Sturgis asked.

Thankful for the distraction, Mac sifted through the files on her desk to find the correct one. She handed the file to Sturgis with a smile and picked up her coffee cup. "There you go Sturgis. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I need coffee." She made her escape and headed across the bullpen, not knowing Harriet was hot on her heals with a mission of her own.

"Good God Mac, what was I thinking? I can't do this." Mac muttered to herself as she poured a cup of coffee.

"What was that ma'am?" Harriet snickered as Mac whirled around to face her.

"Harriet. How, um. Hi. How long have you been there?" She panicked.

"Long enough ma'am. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Harriet was doing her foot tapping again.

Score one for Harriet. Mac thought and smiled knowing there was no way around this.

"Honestly Harriet, there is nothing.."

"Is this coffee central today?" The admiral asked as he stormed into the room. "Don't you people have work to do?"

"Yes sir, doughnut?" Harriet asked as she grabbed the box of jelly doughnuts off the counter.

"Why thank you Lieutenant. Carry on." The Admiral grabbed a doughnut and returned to his office.

"Ma'am, something's going on and I do plan to find out." Harriet placed the box back o the counter.

"I'm sure you will Harriet. As of now, your mind will just have to keep wondering." Mac smiled and escaped the guillotine.

"This is not very nice Colonel." Harriet demanded.

Mac turned and smiled. She laid her hand on Harriet's arm and figured what the heck. "Ok Harriet, ill give you this much. Yes."

"That's it? Yes? That's all I get?"

"Yes."

"Ma'am…" Harriet started to protest.

"Harriet. YES. I know you can figure that part out."

"But there are so many questions that could answer."

"Just think of the main one your thinking about Harriet."

Harriet stood there with a blank face and all of a sudden broke into a huge grin. Her face lit up as she opened her mouth. Mac seeing what was about to happen, clasped her hand over Harriet's mouth as fast as she could to stifle the scream.

"SHHHHH."

"OH MY GOSH. Are you serious?"

"Well that depends on what question you came up with but I'm pretty sure that it's a yes I'm serious."

"You have to tell me…"

"Don't you have work to do?" The Admiral stalked back into the break room and bellowed at the two women standing before him. He knew the secret was out but also knew it was safe with Harriet. But just how long before everyone knew?

"Yes sir." Mac grabbed Harriet by the arm and pulled her toward the bullpen.

"Ok, back to work. I cant work. This is too exciting." Harriet was in overjoy world.

"Harriet, no one can know. You don't know." Mac insisted.

"Know what ma'am?" Budd asked as he walked up to them.

"Nothing." Mac walked to her office and shut the door. Her main mission was to polish off the other half of the Snicker bar in her desk. Thank god for chocolate. Thank God for Harm who brought her the chocolate. Thank God for… wait, Harm got her into this mess in the first place. It's his fault. Low down scum of the earth thinks he could butter me up with chocolate Sailor. She was ready to fight, win and take no prisoners by the time she took the last bite of her candy bar.

"Hey." Harm stood at the door.

"Oh don't even." Mac pointed the wrapper at him.

"What?''

"You know what Harm, you know exactly what." She tossed the wrapper in the garbage can and bared her eyes into him face.

"I was only gone thirty minutes."

"And just enough time for me to realize what your up to." Mac stood up and started around the desk.

Seeing this as his time to escape, Harm smiled and grabbed the door handle, pulling it quickly behind him as he stepped out of the deranged Marines office.

"HARMON RAAB." She yelled just as the door shut in her face.

Harm waived and backed away from the crazed woman on the other side of the glass. Mac pointed two fingers at him, then back at her eyes and back to the cute sailor making his escape once again. Harm smiled and winked as he stepped into his office.

The admiral stood at his office door watching the commotion wondering how long it would take before he honestly went insane from his two top lawyers. It wouldn't be long at this rate. Maybe he should get Mac some more chocolate. He thought she seemed more relaxed when she had it near her.

Harriet sat at her desk laughing at the scene she just witnessed. This was going to be one fun ride.

_**COMING SOON - CHAPTER 2 - Dinner, crazy night addictions, and a early morning...adventure.**_

_**OK, what do you think?? REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!! How will dinner go tonight??**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Ok Ok, I know, early morning adventure didn't work out in this chapter.. ITS COMING THOUGH…. Here is chapter 2 for you, dinner with the Roberts…._

The knock at the door caught Harm by surprise as he put the French bread in the oven. He knew if it was Mac she would have let herself in but then again her arms could be full. He smiled at the thought of catching her in his arms while she couldn't do anything about the capture.

He danced across the floor and swept the door open. "Hey honey, you know you don't have to knock… Harriet." He smiled knowing he was caught.

"Hey honey yourself there Commander. We were not what you were expecting obviously." Harriet announced as she pushed past Harm into the apartment.

"Who's honey?" Bud asked as he shook hands with Harm.

"You're early, tea?" Harm was trying to change the subject. He did a quick glance around the room to make sure everything was in order. No stray clothing lying around, no sign of honey… Mac… her name is Mac, not honey. OH crap he thought, he spied her book lying on the coffee table and knew if Harriet saw it, they were screwed.

Harriet laughed silently as she watched Harm closely. He had no clue that she knew. Oh this would be fun she thought. Ill just see how well he does fancy thinks he's so smart Commander. She watched his eyes turn a shade of panic and followed their direction to the book on the table.

"Oh, Harm this certainly doesn't seem like the type of book you would read now. On a Snowy Night by Debbie Macomber. Interesting." She watched him squirm.

"Oh you know Harriet, I like cheesy romance novels every once in a while." He headed toward the kitchen. "Bud can I take that for you?"

"Sure sir. Harriet made blackberry cobbler for desert." He handed Harm the hot dish and watched curiously as his wife followed the commander to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late honey, I got tied up at the off.." Mac cut her entrance short and smiled.

"Hi Colonel, the commander was just telling me about this wonderful book hes reading." Harriet smiled and glanced at Harm.

"Hi Mac."

"Hi, I had to run by the apartment and get some stuff." She dropped a duffle bag on the floor by the couch and her files on the table.

"Honey? OH.. HONEY." Bud caught on as his face explained the total shock he was going through at that moment.

"Ok so Harriet, you know?" Harm asked as Harriet burst into laughter.

"Yes, Commander. It was fun watching you squirm though. Now, this matter of telling your best friends…" She started her foot tapping again.

"We wanted to tell you as soon as possible." He walked over to Mac and gave her a quick kiss and hug.

"I'm going to go change out of this uniform and let you explain things." Mac grabbed her bag and headed to the bedroom.

"So that call I must of missed Christmas eve was from you?" Harriet demanded.

"I'm confused. You said you knew Harriet." Bud pointed out.

"I think id rather be confused right now too Bud." Harm was trying to find a way out again. "I'm sorry Harriet, it was all just so… fast."

"I see. Yes I'm sure that was the reason since you were at a home with phone access and we were just a phone call away. I totally understand."

Harm side stepped his way to the kitchen with Harriet hot on his heals once again, finger up, scolding him like she scolds her son. Harm saw the best opportunity laying on the counter and snatched it up. He turned and handed the photo album to Harriet as she stopped mid sentence of scolding.

"So I was saying.. Oh.. pictures. I love pictures." Harriet grabbed the album and plopped down on the bar stool. She flipped open to the first photo and melted at the sight of Harm with his arms around Mac, standing in the snow gazing at each other. "Harm, these are perfect."

"Thank you?" He questioned, wondering if she was done with the scolding for now.

"Wow sir, you both look nice in that photo." Bud was looking at the photo before the dance.

"You should ask Mac about the colorful people she met on the trip." Harm snickered

"What was the admiral saying to you this morning when you arrived at the office?" Harriet asked.

"Awe well, yes. Interesting story there. Frank gave us a trip to Colorado, so when we arrived we accidently ran into the Admiral."

"Does he know then?" Bud asked.

"I would have to say that's a definite yes on that one Bud." Harm laughed.

"How did he find out?" Harriet asked.

"He caught us kissing in the elevator." Mac announced as she joined the group.

"Correction there counselor. You were kissing me." Harm pointed the spatula at Mac and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Mr. Innocent was just standing there not doing anything. Harm was like a deer caught in the headlights of the oncoming car when those doors opened. The admiral was just as surprised to see Harm standing there as well. He didn't know it was me until I had to turn around to save Harms ass from being chewed out royally." Mac and Harriet were laughing hard.

"Oh no, then what happened?" Harriet had her hand over her mouth covering the laughing snorts.

"Well he was chewing Harm out for taking me and leaving me at his grandmothers and then coming to Colorado with someone else. So that's when I turned around. His facial expression was priceless."

"What did he say ma'am" Bud asked laughing as well.

"Lets just say we were ordered to dinner. WHERE of course none other than the Secnav joined us for a brief moment." Harm was shaking his head as he pulled the baked chicken alfredo from the oven.

"So… did you finally make it to the room?" Harriet asked.

"Finally. We didn't answer phones or doors from then on." Mac laughed as Bud threw his hands over his ears.

"Oh, Bud, stop it." Harriet scolded.

"I can't, no I cant, I'm not hearing this." Bud cried shaking his head back and forth and scrunching his eyes shut.

"They are adult's sweetie." Harriet laughed.

"Yes they are, but it's the colonel and the commander." He was still in shock.

"And so…?" Harriet quizzed.

"And so now we are we and happy and content. We go where the road takes us." Mac smiled as Harm winked at her.

"And nothing can keep you apart." Harriet stated.

"Want me to break into song?" Harm asked.

"No." All three said together.

"Well then let's eat crew." He dished up dinner as they all sat at the counter to eat.

"So, who's this little girl?" Harriet asked as she looked at a picture of Katy and Mac in the snow.

"That is miss Katy." Harm said.

"You both do so wonderful with children." Harriet said as she eyed the tow of them as they glanced at each other.

"I know where you're going with this and no Harriet. Not yet." Mac pointed her fork at Harriet.

"Oh it's not like this relationship is new. It's been forever for the two of you." Harriet said.

"Its been one week Harriet." Mac corrected.

"You know what I mean. The two of you have been together since the day you met. Just not TOGETHER together." She said.

"Amazingly I understand that." Mac nodded.

"This is good sir, Harriet can you fix this sometime?" Bud added his say on the matter.

"Bud." Harriet yelled.

"What? I like it."

"Let's just take this one step at a time." Harm winked at Mac as he thought of Grandmas prediction. He smiled when he realized Mac was thinking the same thing and got a twinkle in her eye.

Over dinner, more stories were told about both holidays. By ten pm Harriet and Bud said their goodbyes and made their way out of the building to the snowy parking lot below. Mac stood at the window and waved as they drove out of sight. Harm walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek and found his way to her neck.

"That went off better than expected." Mac laughed.

"You didn't have Harriet following you around the apartment with her finger at my back."

"Try the break room and being cornered with her finger in your face."

"Awe you win my dear. You win by far. I'm thinking…"

"Don't think Harm, it makes your forehead wrinkle."

"Well fine, I was going to give you a strip tease…"

"Thinking is good for you. Strip on." Mac laughed and pushed him away from her.

Harm swayed his hips and pulled his shirt off, flung it around and tossed it at Mac while she was covering her laughter with her hands. He kicked his shoes off and headed towards the bedroom.

"Wait." Mac yelled after him.

"Nope, all done." He laughed

"Well then, two can play that game Sailor." She ran after him and reached him just as he reached the bed. He turned just in time to grab her around the waist and pull her to the waiting bed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Here we are, 10pm at night, I have yet another chest/head cold that I had just last week.. WHY? WHY do I have it again?? Today was my daughter's birthday. She turned 8. I think she had a pretty good day. I got her a cell phone for EMERGENCIES.(ya right), put the TV in her room with the DVD player, and an ice cream cake from Dairy queen. Those things are spendy man!! WTH??_

_Ok on with the story.. REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE!! What's up with Mac?? Is she or isn't she??_

Three weeks later (around the last week of January)

2 A.M. (my time)

A soft scuffling noise brought Harm out of a nice relaxing sleep. A sudden crash and curse word brought him out of his nice relaxing warm bed. He glanced to the other side of the bed and noticed Mac wasn't there. Awe, the source of the crash and cursing. He pulled on some clothes and padded quietly to the kitchen and hushed cursing. As he leaned on the counter he could easily watch Mac on her hands and knees digging in the cabinet.

"Loose something?" He asked and the thought of running back to hide under the covers crossed his mind way too late.

"Crap, Ouch, Shit, Dammit Harm." Mac jumped at the sound of his voice and smacked her head into the exposed drawer above her head. She grabbed her head and glared at Harm as he started to reach toward her. "Don't touch me." She ordered while he jerked his hand back.

"I didn't mean to scare you, what the devil are you doing?"

"I want chocolate. Don't tell me you don't have any chocolate whatsoever in this freaking loft. I've searched every spot I can think of and there is NO damned chocolate. What kind of person doesn't have spare chocolate lying around?" She was pacing back and forth stopping every once in a second to glare at the Sailor with no chocolate.

"Apparently me. I've never had anyone want chocolate at 2 A.M. before Mac, Sorry."

"You've never woke up in the middle of the night and wanted something? It's like…. like staying in a motel. You ALWAYS wake up in the night thinking oh this sounds good, then realize you're in a freaking motel and there's no way to get that thing you want. Its really annoying." She was pacing again only this time, her hands were moving as fast as her mouth.

"Yes?" Harm answered with a question hoping that would work.

"What do you mean yes?" She stopped pacing.

"Yes… I've woke up wanting something… ill show you. Come back to bed with me." He raised his eyebrows at her then suddenly frowned from the expression on her face.

"Harm. No, I want chocolate and I'm going to get chocolate." She headed towards the door.

"Wait, Mac. Seriously. Its two o'clock in the morning. I don't have vending machines in my building."

"That's not funny Harm."

"It wasn't meant to be sweetheart, Mac, come on."

"No." She grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"Crap ok, ill go, you stay here. I'm not letting you go wander the streets looking for chocolate."

"Why thank you." She smiled her sweetest smile she had and blinked her eyes at him.

"I fell for that didn't I?" He knew not to do that again.

"Yes, and you fell very well Sailor." She pushed him out the door and waived at him as he turned in the elevator shaking his head.

"I'm not doing this again Mac. I'm not going chocolate hunting at two in the morning. Do NOT get used to this." He pushed the down button and frowned as she smiled.

"Well then Mr. Rabb, stock more chocolate." She shut the door and laughed at his expression as the elevator went out of site.

When Harm reached the corner market four blocks down the street, he realized he had forgotten to ask what kind of chocolate the insane Marine desired. He decided to go with one of everything to be safe.

As he piled his supply on the counter, the cashier Desmond snickered.

"This all for you Commander?"

"No."

"Awe, the wife, she is pregnant yes?"

"No, she's not my wife, and no she's not pregnant."

"My wife likes chocolate and she is pregnant. She likes chocolate at all hours of the morning too."

"Desmond, she's not pregnant."

"Whatever you say Commander, I know things. We sell tests for such a time. I can see greatness in your future."

"Desmond, you're from Nebraska."

"What is this point you are trying to make Commander?"

"SPEAK like your from Nebraska man."

"OH ok. So, she sent you out for chocolate and you say she's not pregnant. I haven't seen you with anyone but that Marine chic. Is it her?"

"First of all, yes it is that Marine. She's not a chic, she's a woman. No she's not pregnant for the last time. How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty one fifty. Did you want a test?"

"No I don't want a test. If I took that home shed sure enough kill me."

"Well I could be your alibi."

"She would kill ME, not me kill her. You can't be my alibi if I'm the one that's dead Desmond."

"Oh. Well I like my way."

"You watch too many cop shows."

"So, let me get this straight, she's a marine and that makes you scared of her."

"I'm not scared of her."

"Yes you are if you are afraid she will kill you."

"No, I'm not. I'm being sensible is all."

"Remind me then Commander, who is out buying chocolate at two forty seven in the morning?"

"Do you want me to send her down here for you?"

"No thank you sir."

"I didn't think so."

"Right on Commander. See you in the morning. I will be here waiting for another fine conversation with you."

"Ok thanks Desmond, I'm going home now." Harm took the bag and headed out the door shaking his head. It was now almost three in the morning.

The walk home was quick as he just wanted to curl back up in his bed and sleep till the alarm went off at five fifteen. When he stepped out of the elevator, he expected to see the crazed woman at the door waiting to clobber him and take all his chocolate candy. But, there was no one. There wasn't even a light coming from under the door. He unlocked the door and peered inside. He pushed the door open further and took a step inside waiting for the attack. No attack came though. Only the soft glow of light from the fake fireplace greeted him. He heard a soft sound from his bedroom and followed the sound once again. Mac lay curled up in the bed sound asleep.

"Mac, I have your chocolate." He whispered softly to her.

"Mhesj theksm." She replied and slapped at him.

"Okay then. She can't say I didn't try." He took the bag of chocolate back to the kitchen and placed it in the fridge. His tired feet led him back to his side of the bed where he fell clothes and all to the waiting softness before him.

The following morning, or in Harms case a few hours later, he drug into the bullpen behind a totally fake smiling grumpy should be happy cause she actually got sleep Marine. He snorted a brief good morning to Harriet as they both stalked to their offices and shut their doors. About ten minutes later, Mac whipped her door open and marched towards the break room on yet another mission.

"Colonel may I help you with something?" Harriet asked as she saw Mac climb down from the counter.

"Those little packets of apple cider Harriet, do we have any left?" She asked pulling drawers open two at a time.

"Well I believe I did see some the other day."

"And 7-up, which machine has t7-up?"

"Ma'am?" Harriet was defiantly puzzled.

"Apple cider with 7-up."

"Apple cider with 7-up ma'am?"

"Stop repeating me. Yes you heard me right."

"I don't think I've had that combination before, it seems…"

Mac turned around just in time to see the Admiral walk into the break room with his curiosity raised as high as Harriet's.

"Odd?" He pointed out.

"That would be the word I was going to use, yes. Thank you sir." Harriet grabbed the coffee pot and filled the Admirals cup for him.

Mac was back to scavenging the cabinets and drawers again in a mad search. "I don't feel well and when I was little, this always made me feel better."

"You don't feel well ma'am?" Harriet asked then wanted to retreat when Mac turned around to face her.

"Harriet."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"What's everyone doing?" Harm asked as he rounded the corner and came to a dead stop at the sight of the three other occupants in the tiny room.

"The Colonel doesn't feel well Commander. Do I need to know something?" The Admiral stood with his arms crossed and a very amused smile on his face.

"I don't feel well either?" Harm nodded yes to Harriet as she filled his coffee cup.

"Is everyone catching a bug around here?" The Admiral demanded while looking at Harriet.

"Not that I know of sir." She answered while keeping her eyes on the Colonel.

"I just didn't sleep well. I'm fine." Mac answered as she opened the last drawer and found one single packet of apple cider mix. She held it up with a smile on her face.

"What would be your excuse Commander, and do not use the same one." AJ glared at Harm.

"I was out at insane hours of the morning buying chocolate." Harm nodded at the Admiral.

"My retirement has been approved." The Admiral turned and stalked out of the break room.

"Chocolate?" Harriet was puzzled again.

"Yes. Chocolate at two in the morning. Because this crazy Marine was dead set on having chocolate and the world was not going to sleep until she had some. So, I journey down to the market, get her chocolate, trudge back to the apartment to find her.. Sleeping." Harm was not smiling. He was more like frowning at Mac as she fixed half a cup of cider.

"I said I was sorry this morning. I got tired waiting for you." Mac glared back.

"The Admiral is retiring?" Harriet had just realized the past sentence he had said before storming out of the office. "Excuse me." She headed in his direction.

"What?" Harm asked as he looked back at Mac.

"What machine has 7-up?" She asked.

"How would I know? Is this another one of your crazy addictions?"

"Uh..." Mac was doing her Harriet foot tapping.

"Third floor I believe. Be right back." He took off out of the break room, mainly to get away from the crazy Marine.

"I need to sleep more I think. Or either he does." Mac said to herself as she walked back to her office. "MMM, you know Oreos and ice cream sound good."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Now it's TEST TIME… what's it going to be?? Will you hate me or love me?? I told a national guardsman that tonight and I thought he was going to die laughing. It was hilarious!!_

"Mac?"

"What?" Mac asked annoyed as she was trying to find her favorite black shirt that went perfect with the jeans she had on, but apparently the black shirt trolls had stolen it.

"What do two lines mean?" Harm asked.

Mac stopped dead in her tracks and stood motionless as Harm leaned out of the bathroom watching her.

"What?" She came back to reality.

"Two lines. What's that mean?" He grabbed the pregnancy test box off the dresser and read it. "Oh, pregnant is two lines. That's good to know." He kept reading as Mac just stared at him.

"Two lines?" She finally asked.

"Yeah." He glanced at her with a smile.

"Pregnant?"

"That's what it says. If two solid pink lines appear it is a positive pregnancy test."

"Uh.. have you seen my black shirt?"

"I hung it in the closet. The one with the guitar on it right?"

"Yes." She walked to the closet and retrieved her shirt off the hanger. She quickly slipped it over her head and turned to watch him as he studied the package more closely.

"Oh hey…you didn't have to put that on." He looked up when the room became quiet.

"Harm, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching you. I like that purple bra." He smiled.

"We have to be at the Admirals in forty-five minutes flyboy. Now put that down." She ordered.

"But two lines…"

"Yes Harm, means pregnant. However…..I haven't taken it yet." She grabbed the test out of his hand and walked past him into the bathroom.

"Your going to take it now aren't you?" He quizzed.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh come on now, everyone is dying to know." He pleaded.

"What? Everyone?" She watched his figure in the mirror as he threw his hands up.

"EVERYONE Mac. Take the test. Are you late?"

Mac frowned at him and grabbed her lipstick. She applied it then grabbed her mascara. Watching carefully in the mirror to try to get her mind off the conversation at hand. Had Harmon Rabb Jr. actually just asked if she was LATE?

"I might be, I'm not sure."

"And?'

"And what?"

"Have you taken the test yet?" He held the test up by his face and smiled.

"What's it say?" She asked as she smacked her lips together and added a film of gloss over her lips.

"I don't think they talk. They aren't that advanced yet." Harm wiggled the plastic container wrapper in the air at her.

Mac laughed at him and him and smacked at him with her hairbrush. "You goofball."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I'm afraid." She finally paused after a very long twenty seconds of silence and her brushing her hair.

"Afraid Marine? I didn't think those two words went together. What's to be afraid of?"

"Peeing on my hand." She smiled and tilted her head as he made a disgusting look on his face then opened the plastic.

He handed her the test and nodded to the toilet. "The time is now Marine."

She took the test and laid it on the counter. She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "And what happens if I am?" She kissed his stubborn chin as he smiled.

"We start stocking up on diapers." He laughed as he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

"And if I'm not?" She pushed him backwards.

"We save a lot of money." He followed the lead.

"Funny." She pushed him out of the bathroom and shut the door as he smiled.

"Whatever happens, we can handle." He said from the other side of the door as Mac stood staring at her future.

"Excellent answer counselor." She answered back.

"Take the test Mac." He replied.

"Is that REALLY what you want?" She laughed as she picked the test up and glared at it.

"Well parts of it, but you insist we go to this party."

"So, is that test a shake it into a picture test?"

"WHAT?"

"Those games that you have to shake the magnetic filings to the face of the pirate or the hair on the old lady. I was good at those." He yelled from the edge of the bed, waiting impatiently.

"I'm thinking no on that one Harm. Okay. .now we wait." She said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Waiting." He said as she walked directly in front of him and pushed him down on the bed.

"And waiting." She replied climbing over the top of him to straddle him.

She leaned down and kissed him intensely as his hands found the bottom of her shirt. They were busy trying to remove the shirt she had just put on.

"How long do we have to.. wait?"

"Two minutes. Now stop it, cause this shirt aint comin off big boy." She moved his hands out from under her shirt and sat back up.

He laid there smiling at her wondering where the next minute would lead them. To the store to buy a baby crib or …

DING

"COOKIES!!" He yelled and sat up, placing his hands around her waist he easily moved her off of his lap to the bed beside him. He jumped up and ran to the waiting results.

"What?" Mac didn't quite know where this cookie man had come from.

"Uhmm…" He started with a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked scared to know the results.

"It's blank. Did you pee on it or your hand? Cause I'm pretty sure you were supposed to pee on the stick."

"Shut up. I peed on the stick Harm." She walked over to examine the test as well and sure enough, it was a solid white blank. "It's blank. That figures." She threw her hands in the air and walked out of the bedroom.

"Test again." Harm ran after her and then ran back to get the other test out of the box.

"No, I don't want to now."

"In other words, you can't pee now."

"Can we go?" She glared.

"Sure. You can test at the admiral's house."

"Harm, I'm not taking a pregnancy test at the Admirals house. Are you insane?"

"He's delivered two babies that we know of. What's the difference?"

"A LOT."

"You cant pee again can you?"

"Shut up Rabb."

"You cant pee again." He snickered as she shut the elevator door on him and hit the down button. "Hey." He finally realized what she had done and headed to the staircase door, still laughing. He was safe because he had the keys.

Admiral Chedwiggens Home

"Its about time you two got here." The Admiral bellowed from the front door as Mac and Harm made their way up the tiki lit walk way.

"Sorry Sir. We uh.." Harm started to explain.

"We almost started dinner without you. Hurry up." He turned and stormed back into the house.

Harriet spotted them as they walked into the door and quickly made her way across the room. "Did you take it?'

"It was blank." Mac nodded.

"Blank?" Harriet asked.

"Blank." Harm confirmed.

"Did you take the other test?"

"No, we were late as it was." Mac could smell dinner and looked around for its being.

"Colonel." Harriet demanded.

"I brought it though." Harm smiled and patted his chest pocket.

"Brought what?" Budd asked as he joined the group.

"Pregnancy test Budd." Harm knew what was about to happen and certainly wasn't disappointed one bit.

Bud's eyes grew as large as the saucer he was carrying and he clamped one hand over his ear. Harriet glared at her husband and too the saucer from him just as his other hand shot towards his other ear. As he turned to escape, he bumped into the Admiral.

"Now what?' He asked.

"Pregnancy test sir." Harm smiled knowing that in this group, they could get away with this conversation.

"Why do I bother with you people?" AJ snorted then turned to follow Budd to the dinner buffet.

"GO Colonel." Harriet grabbed the test out of Harms chest pocket and shoved Mac in the direction of the bathroom.

"Do you always grab things out of men's pockets Harriet?" Mac was laughing at Harms expression.

"When I'm on a mission, yes. Now, get your Marine butt in there and take this test."

"Yes ma'am." Mac saluted Harriet and smiled as Harm walked up.

"You. Stay here." She pointed her finger in Harms chest and walked down the hall.

Five very long minutes later, the door opened. Mac stood there with her thinking expression as she watched Harm watch her. "What are two lines again?" She asked.

"Pregnant." He answered wondering what she was up to.

"And one is not?" She asked.

"So the box said." He replied.

She held the test up so he could see. "One."

"I could draw one." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"And?" AJ asked as he walked up and found his officers standing by his bathroom.

"No." Harm answered.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"Its ok Admiral, Its not the time."

"No, it isn't. Let me retire first dammit."

Mac laughed as Harm kissed her quickly and they watched the Admiral walk toward the party. "I do believe I saw BBQ Pork on that table."

"That's my Marine. Are you sure there weren't two lines?" Harm laughed as he started behind the gorgeous woman that fit those jeans so good. His mind was wandering as he watched her walk.

"I think so." She looked over her shoulder and winked at him. She reached back and his hand moved to fit in hers.

"I think your lying." He stated as she smiled again.

"Really?" She turned quickly around causing him to stutter in his steps. "Hmm.." She leaned up and kissed him as his free hand snaked around her waist pulling her against him.

"Mac, are you lying?"

"Why would I lie to you Harm?" She asked.

"Cause you can." He tilted his head sideways and studied her solid Marine face.

"Hmm…. Have I ever lied to you?" She asked.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Really. That's interesting."

"Mac. What did it say?" He was lost now. Was this insane woman pregnant or not?

"It didn't say anything sweetie, you yourself said they don't talk." She softly slapped his face as she turned and headed to the dining room.

"SARAH." He followed quickly.

"It was a no Harm. Faint, but only one line."

"Harriet, is faint bad or good?" Harm asked as Harriet walked up.

"Faint depends. Faint one or faint two?" They both looked at Mac as she smiled and grabbed a plate.

"Faint. I only saw one line." She found the bbq pork she was in search of and piled three slices onto her plate.

"It could be too soon too Commander." Harriet stated as they watched Mac make her way through the buffet line.

"God I hope so Harriet. At this rate she's going to eat the Admiral out of house and home." Harm pointed out as they both laughed.

The rest of the evening was filled with stories, laughter and a marshmallow war before roasting over the open fire pit on the back porch. As the last couple said their goodbyes, AJ blew out the tiki torches and locked the front door. He turned out the lights and headed towards his bedroom. As he stopped at the bathroom he glanced at the test on the counter. Macs test. He quickly leaned over it to make sure that what he saw was the truth. "What's two lines mean?" He asked with no answer at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the end of February and the constant white, cold and grey was about to drive Mac crazy. She had no clue what was going on with her body. She had retested four more times with the same negative pregnancy test results.

The doctor confirmed the results and had one simple question. "Has your sexual relationships taken a different turn?"

"Slightly." Mac had answered wondering if going from not wanting sex to constant wanting from both her and her sexy partner was considered slightly. She knew it wasn't that simple of a question and smiled at the thought.

The doctor had told her to not stress about it and her system would go back to normal within time. In the meantime, stay happy. Stay happy was all she could do these days. Every second of the day was a joy just knowing she had so much to look forward to with Harm.

The Admiral had retired and Sturgis had been named acting JAG until the replacement arrived. Between the stress of a new relationship with Harm, deciding which apartment to live in, moving, pregnancy tests, and waiting to hear who the knew commanding officer would be, Mac was about to mentally and physically go insane.

A soft tapping at her office door caused Mac to break the trance she was in. As she glanced up from the file she was clearly not interested in, she eyed the handsome soldier standing at her door with a mischievous grin. He was certainly up to something whether it be good or bad, she was about to find out.

"What?" She asked as she closed the file and sat up straighter in her chair.

He smiled at the curious smile on her face knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all Mac." He walked over and sat down in the chair and never broke eye contact with her. "Your curious."

"You want something." She pointed her pen at him, then tapped the desk with it.

"What makes you say that?" He shifted in his chair knowing her curiosity was killing her. He was certainly glad she had just laid the pen down. Mac had a good aim with things aimed at his head lately.

"Well for one, you look suspicious. Two, you look suspicious. Three, you…" She was caught off guard as he held up two airline tickets. "Holding airline tickets to somewhere I really hope is warm and sunny and sandy and lots of lots of virgin margaritas with big straws and those little colored paper umbrellas. Sun so bright and warm, water like bath water, sunsets…."

"Mac?"

"What?"

"You tired of the winter?" Harm laughed as she came back to Washington from virgin margarita lala land. "Are there tiny bikinis in your world?"

"Yes and… yes." She smiled and nodded to the tickets. "Where you taking me sailor?"

"Hows a four day weekend in San Diego sound?"

"Heavenly. When do we leave?"

"0500am. Think you can get packed that fast?" He smiled wondering what would be clobbered towards his head for that last comment.

"All I need is a bikini right?" She said as sexy as she could as she slowly rose from her chair and leaned toward him over the desk.

Caught totally of guard with HER comment Harm started coughing as Harriet had just walked in and heard Mac. "Yes." He smiled. He rose and excused himself from the office before his face turned any more red than it already had.

"Commander, don't start something you cant finish." Mac said after him.

"Oh, don't you worry Colonel. This isn't over by a long shot." He shot over his shoulder as he winked and headed to the break room for cold water, ice, coffee, iced coffee, something. Hell he didn't care what it was just as long as it got him out of there.

"What was that about?" Harriet asked laughing at his fast escape.

"I'm not exactly sure. He was fine till he realized you were standing there." Mac laughed.

"So San Diego huh? Lucky you." Harriet was in her own little happy world.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Mac broke her out of the snowless world as she tapped her on the arm.

"Yes, certainly. A lunch with a normal human that actually speaks my language is exactly what im needing."

"Harriet, you crack me up. Are you trying to say you miss us?"

"I do love my babies, and yes I love all of you. I'm not sure what I miss. I miss seeing the daily activity here, but then I'm a constant activity at home with all those little feet running around."

"How many children do you have now?" Mac laughed as Harm waived at them.

"Last count was nine."

"NINE!" Mac stopped dead in her tracks, trying to recall where she had missed the birth of the extra children.

"Apparently we are the cool house so the neighborhood kids come over to play." Harriet was laughing at Macs facial expression.

"Nine kids. I don't think I could handle that." Mac was shaking her head still as they entered the quiet sidewalk café for lunch.

"You would be amazed at what you can handle and didn't think you could. Did that make sense?" Harriet stopped and thought about that last phrase. "I think my mind is going going gone."

"Ya think?" Mac laughed and waived to the waiter that they were ready to order.

"So any word from the doctor on whats going on with you?" Harriet asked as they settled into their salads.

"No clue, I give up even trying. I'm not testing anymore either. I give that up too." Mac waived her fork around in a circle. "Harm says its not enough sex." She finished then grabbed a napkin as Harriet spit water all over the table.

"I, um, WOW. I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth." Harriet was still trying to gain composure of the last phrase.

"I like to throw you off every once in a while." Mac smiled knowing her reaction had been the exact same when Harm had said it three days ago.

"You know what sounds good right now?" Harriet suddenly waived for the waiter.

"Ma'am?" He asked as he stopped beside her.

"Jose, we need two pieces of strawberry pie smothered in cream." Harriet laughed as Mac shook her head in agreement.

"Right away ladies."

"Jose, could you dribble some chocolate over the top?" Mac added to the order.

"Certainly." Jose responded and looked oddly at her.

"What? It sounds good." Mac laughed as he hurried away.

"I'm surprised the boys didn't join us for lunch." Harriet said looking around.

"Here are your desserts ladies. Smothered in cream and drizzled in chocolate syrup, sprinkled with shaved Hershey chocolate." Jose sat the scrumptious desserts in front of each woman and winked at Mac as she swept her finger through the soft white cream.

Suddenly an arm touched Macs shoulder as a lone brave finger swept its way through the exact cream she had just invaded. She sat in shock that someone was that brave, to take on a Marine and a piece of strawberry pie with cream and chocolate. The body that belonged to the finger sat down at the chair beside her. Mac was still staring at the finger then watched it slowly being raised to the mouth on the body.

"That was mine." She demanded meeting Harms mischievous eyes.

"Fine by me." He reached his hand out and held his finger in front of her mouth tempting her.

"I think I would be afraid of doing that sir." Budd announced as he sat down by his wife.

"Whys that Budd?" Harm asked.

"Its covered in Chocolate, whip cream, and her teeth are sharp." He answered as Harriet agreed.

"See, we should really hang out with them more darling." Mac said as she grabbed Harms hand and enveloped his finger between her lips, closing her eyes as she sucked the cream and chocolate off.

"Oh…." Harm tried to add as he raised his chin and watched Mac with a sexual wonder.

"Hows your salad dear?" Budd laughed and glanced quickly to his wife.

"Wonderful Budd. Want some?" She pushed her plate toward her husband trying to keep an eye on her two friends across the table.

The sharp shrill of Mac's cell phone broke the trance they were all in. Mac answered quickly as she gained her momentum back. Her face frowned, smiled, then frowned again. After she hung up, everyone was watching her with anticipation.

"Well?" Harm asked knowing it was the doctor that had called.

"Well, daddy, it seems the last blood work took." Mac took a huge bite of her dessert and smiled at the man sitting beside her.

"Oh. WHAT?" He finally clicked somewhere in that head of his.

"I'm pregnant." She shoved a bite of dessert into Harms mouth before he could do anything.

"Oh, I'm loving this day so much. How far along are you then?" Harriet asked as she glanced at Harm who was trying to recover from sucking the food down the wrong pipe.

"Not sure exactly. I have to go in at 1600 for an ultrasound. She said she will be able to find out then. Im pregnant." Mac answered beaming.

"We're going to have a baby." Harm said still staring at Mac.

"That's what I said Harm." She looked around and then quickly kissed the hunk of a man, knowing they would certainly be doing more of that later.

"You're pregnant." Harm had a glazed look over his whole face.

"HARM. HELLO. Come back to my frequency here man." Mac waived her hand in front of Harms face and laughed.

"We've established that sir." Budd was laughing and holding his wife's hand.

"Can you go to the ultrasound with me?" Mac asked as she finished her pie.

"Of course I can. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

As Harm paid the bill and joined his group on the sidewalk, he was beaming. His beautiful mother of his child was beaming as well. Life was becoming complete. Soon they would have a baby together, a life joined together forever, and enough love to last forever. He knew what he had to do. Something just to help life along a little more. He would have to work on his plan for the perfect time though.

**1620 hrs – Bethesda Hospital**

"Harm, leave that alone." Mac ordered as she laughed at the man looking at everything on the counter.

"Whats this do?" He asked holding up a tube of something.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure you should not be messing with it. PUT IT DOWN." She ordered again expecting the Dr. to come in.

"Okay, Okay. Oh look, I love these knee knocker things." He held it up for her to see just as the door opened. Harm lost his grip on the knee knocker and it tumbled to the counter.

He quickly turned and leaned against the counter crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the laughing woman on the examination table.

"Okay mom and dad, are we ready to see your little trouble maker?" Dr. Brain asked as she came into the room.

"Which one?" Mac laughed as the doctor glanced at Harm and shook her head.

"How old are you?" She asked as Harm gave the confused Harmon Rabb look he did so well.

"Anyways, how about we check out this little bean of a trouble maker." The doctor sat down and pulled the ultrasound machine over beside her.

The machine came to life and the doctor placed the cold cream on Macs stomach. She then moved the instrument around till suddenly there was a loud rumbling sound.

"You cant be hungry again." Harm laughed.

"That Harm, is your babies heartbeat."

"How many babies?" Harm asked with his eyebrows raised. "There's too many for just one.."

"There is just one. Trust me. Meet baby Mackenzie-Rabb." The doctor pointed out the clearly defined features of the 13wk 5 day fetus.

The tiny hands, feet, and head all were amazing as Mac let a tear roll down her cheek. Harm was in awe of the tiny figure kicking its little legs and the sound of its little heart beating so fast. The doctor printed copies of each feature and handed them to the proud parents to be.

"Everything looks great. Due date will be…October 31." The doctor smiled at them as they were still gazing at the pictures of their baby. "Ill see you in one month Sarah."

"Thank you." They both said as the doctor left the room.

"That's a baby Mac." Harm was still staring at the photo as Mac dressed.

"It's due on Halloween." Mac announced as Harm looked up at her.

"That cant be good." He looked back at the ultrasound photo and frowned.

"It'll be a little spook." Mac laughed, thinking of all the names they could come up with.

"Lets just keep it away from Webb." Harm said without looking up.

"HAHA. You're funny. Hey Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how much I love my babies daddy?"

"What do you want now?" He slowly raised his eyes but not his head.

"Funny man. Strawberry pie with cream and chocolate." She walked to the door and swung it open.

"Well at least its not the middle of the night." He followed her out the door, down the hall, toward the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**  
**_Finding this …splendid review from bookworm person on my last chapter made me realized the people I actually love and …. I thought I should point out __**some information**__ for books…… FIRST… OH NO YOU DIDN'T !!! _

_SECOND…13 wks 5 days is the time date on my ultrasound from when I first found out I was pregnant with my daughter. And for your information, she looks like a baby, don't even tell me nothing is formed cause I can see all. _

_THIRD… I've had two little monsters, don't tell me what happens during a pregnancy. I read the books and trust me, nothing works out like life in the books. SO… no I don't take criticism nicely, specially when your telling me I'm wrong about ultrasounds, blood work and so on. Words of advice, DON'T TELL A MOM what's what.. I have an 8 year old going on 15 and a 5 year old going on 12… and they are actually trying to choke each other at the moment.. should I be worried if one asked how to tie a noose?_

_SO, lets get on with this story. You all can thank Books for the delay. Since I had to get in a better happy mood.. In fact, I think ill put up my Christmas decorations!!! I need some mistletoe and chocolate!!!_

Frank and Trish were waiting at the gate for Harm and Mac when they came out of the long airport tunnel into the bright light of the airport. Mac was pulling the pictures of the ultrasound out of her purse to show Trish right away. She knew that would be the first thing done, before the hugs, before the oh darlings I'm so glad you're here. Before the welcome you two. As they approached Trish and Frank Mac instantly thrust the photos out in front of her and smiled knowing the reaction they were going to receive. Harm dropped the bag he was carrying and covered his ears, just as Frank covered his.

Trish let out a squeal that could be heard all around the airport causing everyone but one deaf man to turn in their direction. "It's my first grandchild." She held the photo to her heart, looked to the sky and mouthed thank you.

"Sarah, Harm, its wonderful to have you here." Frank shook Harms hand as he slipped his arm around Sarah's waist and kissed her cheek guiding her toward the airport exit.

"Harm darling, look at the little foot." Trish glanced up and saw her party was leaving her behind. "Well, don't mind me." She finally followed them still studying the picture.

When they arrived at the house, Mac took a deep breath as she got out of the car. The smell of the ocean breeze led her to the trail around the back of the house toward the beach. She slipped her shoes off and let her toes dig into the warm sand. She could see the slow waves rolling across the beach as the tide made its way in. She would go down later and find some shells she decided.

"Maybe we could get transferred here someday." Harm said as he walked up and put his arms around her.

"Or retire here. I like the sound of that better." She laughed as she leaned her head back against his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"That could work too. Come on, mom has lunch ready for us." He slipped his hand into hers and led her up the stairs to the porch.

"Oh Trish, its looks wonderful." Mac expressed as she saw the finger sandwiches and fresh fruit and veggies displayed on the kitchen bar.

"Well of course it does, Mary at the deli does wonderful work." Frank snickered as Trish slapped him on the shoulder.

"Why do it myself when Mary is perfectly capable of making it beautiful." Trish explained.

"Dig in, ill pour the tea." Frank insisted.

After lunch Mac insisted on a beach walk so Harm grumbled his way behind her out the door, down the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks, not moving and refusing to move.

"Take your shoes off Harm."

"I don't want to."

"Oh quit being a baby, come walk with me."

"I really don't want to go walk barefoot in the sand."

"Then don't walk barefoot in the sand."

"My shoes will fill with sand then."

"Then go barefoot." She smiled big at him as she motioned her head toward the waiting beach.

"Mac, why don't we just go back inside. It looks like it might want to rain."

"Awe I love a beach drizzle, come on sailor. Hey, you're a squid, and afraid of rain?" She turned around really fast and pointed at him.

"I'm not afraid of rain, I'm worried about you, what if you catch a chill?"

"A chill. A chill Harm? Are you serious?"

"I have to keep you healthy Mac."

"You brought me to La Jolla and don't expect me to go walk on the beach. Whats wrong with this picture?" She was starting to realize he wasn't kidding.

"Maybe you should go rest and we can walk later."

"I want to go walk on the beach Harm." She headed in that direction.

"What if you step on a jelly fish?" He yelled after her.

"Then lets hope some good looking man walking on the beach will rescue me." She yelled back.

"Mac."

"Go inside coward, wouldn't want to get sand between your toes."

He watched her walk around the sand dune and out of sight. She was insane. She needed to rest. All the books said rest was needed in the first part , well the whole part of the pregnancy to keep both mother and baby safe.

"What's wrong darling?" Trish asked as she walked up to her son.

"Mac, she needs to rest but insists on walking." He kicked his shoes off and waited for his mother to say he was right.

"And you think she needs to rest why?" Trish was amazed at how stupid her son could actually be.

"She's pregnant mom, the books said rest is very important mom." Harm was shocked.

"Books frooks. When did you become so… perfect? Don't you know there is only the typical information found in a book that will prepare you for what's ahead? You have to take the bull by the horns and go with the flow sailor. Now, quit reading those books and go take a walk with that beautiful woman before some surfer takes her off on his surf board." She pushed her son in the direction of miles and miles of sand and grabbed his shoes out of his hand in the process.

"Mac, wait." Harm ran up behind Mac as she glanced over her shoulder.

She turned and poked him in the chest as he came to a sudden stop in front of her. "You need to stop being so protective Harm. I cant go the whole pregnancy with you telling me what's right and wrong."

"I'm sorry. I was just worried." He pleaded.

"I know you are and I know you will be the whole time, but QUIT. Or I will totally go Marine on you and kick your ass." She was pointing her finger in his chest again.

"I don't doubt that." Harm laughed then dodged the splash of water coming from the deadly Marine foot. "Hey, that declares war now Marine."

Mac laughed and took off running up the beach with Harm hot on her heals. As she ran into the ocean waves, she felt Harms hands reach her waist. Suddenly she lost her balance and saw the water close in. When she was able to come up for air, Harm was laughing and wiping the water from his face.

"I take it you wanted to go swimming and skip the bikini?" He laughed as she slid her arms up around his neck bringing their ocean soaked fully clothed bodies together.

"You pushed me." She kissed him trying to get him to take the blame.

"I certainly did not, you tripped." He caught on way too fast for her liking.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She kissed him deeper knowing he would forget after this one.

"Never, it might have been me that tripped." He had no clue he had just taken the bait.

"Sucker." She laughed as she leaned to the side and pushed him under again.

"You are so going down Marine." He pointed at her when he finally surfaced, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back down with him.

"Hello out there." A voice came from the dry sandy beach.

"Who is that?" Harm asked as he gained his footing and helped Mac stand back up beside him.

"It can't be." Mac was studying the waiving form on the beach.

"Who?" He focused his eyes and then frowned as realization came into full effect.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mac looked at him.

"Oh dear God, I thought we were in Heaven." He was still watching the form on the beach, still waiving. "Instead we have entered the gates of Hell."

"What is she doing here?" Mac asked.

"More like how in the hell did she find us of all people on this beach?" Harm glanced at Mac and shook his head. "Mom."

"Harm, Mac, darlings, come out of the water, you'll ruin your clothes. Look who I ran into the other day. Isn't it wonderful?" Trish was standing beside the woman on the beach with a smile like she had just found the last remaining person on the earth.

"I'm beginning to think that every family vacation with you will … what's the word? Conjure an ex girlfriend." Mac was smiling as she leaned up and kissed Harms cheek.

"Can you whip up a spell to make us invisible?" He asked.

"Are you implying I'm a witch Mr. Rabb?" Mac was becoming defensive in a good way as she moved closer to him.

"Well you did dance naked in a Wicca ceremony If I remember right. I did see the pictures." He laughed.

"And I bet you studied those pictures quite well didn't you Commander?"

"No. Yes. Maybe." He replied as he took her hand and pulled them toward their forthcoming doom.

"Harmon Rabb. You…" She was silenced as he turned and moved one hand to the back of her head, bringing his lips to hers and holding her there, as the waves swirled around their feet. The world seemed to spin on the axis as the sand moved beneath their feet.

"YOU WHO." Came the beckoning calls from the beach. "Harm, Mac."

"Think you can make us mermaid and merman?" Harm broke the kiss and nodded toward the beach.

"I'm not a witch Harm."

"Really, cause that's always what SHE called you." He pointed over his shoulder at the woman standing on the beach next to his mother, and smiled at the woman in front of him.

Mac shook her head and leaned in to kiss Harm on the lips. As her lips came within mear millimeters from his, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed. Harm went flailing backwards into the water and laid there laughing. Mac stepped around him and headed toward the beach, to the blonde woman standing on the beach still waiving like she was trying to catch a passing airplane to save her. Mac shook her head at her thoughts, seriously wishing she were indeed a witch. As she glanced back around at Harm trying to catch is footing, she whipped her hand in the air. Harm lost his balance and down he went… again. Mac laughed and looked at her hand. "That's cool. Maybe I should try that in That direction." She whipped her hand toward the beach and laughed as the blonde woman lost her footing on steady ground.

"Mac, you didn't. You aren't. You couldn't." Harm was in shock as he watched the commotion in front of him.

"Believe Harm, Believe." She laughed and took those final steps out of the water.

_By the way.. I'm in a happy mood again!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_Apparently now I'm whiney.. you want whiney? Deal with my 8 year old that wants to wear her ripped jeans for the 5__th__ day in a row…. With chocolate stains all over them. HAHAAH, go to your worm tunnel bookworm. This goes to all my friends and fellow readers, you all are great. Your reviews crack me up. So, did you guess right on who was on the beach waiting?? Now, lets get on with the story. _

"Hey Mac, how are you? What brings you to San Diego?" The woman was finally back on her feet, brushing the sand from her butt.

"Renee, its such a pleasure to see you." Mac smiled then quickly frowned as Renee actually hugged her.

"Oh, you still lie so well Mac." Renee laughed.

"We do what we have to do." Mac looked at Trish who was obviously clueless to the situation.

"Did you hear Renee? Mac is going to have a baby." Trish announced proudly.

Renee stood in total shock with a plastered on smile. She was staring at Mac, then glanced behind her at Harm as he walked up and slipped his arms around Macs waist.

"Oh, how exciting. You're the last person I would ever think of as having a baby. Who's is it?" Renee asked smiling at Mac.

"Funny. How are the twins?" Mac asked as Harm pulled her arm in the direction of the house.

"Renee. How are you? Mac, dry clothes. This way." Harm spoke.

"Married life is wonderful Harm, you really should try it. You know, you two…" Renee was interrupted.

"Should really be getting out of these wet clothes." Harm pushed Mac to walk faster up the beach away from Renee and his mother. "Swish your hand again Mac." He whispered.

"You saw that?" She laughed and swatted at his hand as he tried to swish her hand for her.

"I told you that Wicca case did something to you." He ran around the front of her and turned, bent down and flung her over his shoulder.

"Harm, put me down." She screamed as he ran up the porch stairs.

"Find your bikini, lets go back to the water." He said as he steadied her back on her own two feet.

"No, now I want a nice bubble bath to get the sea water out of places sea water should not be and by the way, that's without a bikini." She headed to their room and the huge tub that was calling her name.

"Bubbles? I can pour bubbles Mac." Harm protested as he followed closely behind her and shut the door while watching articles of clothing fly over her shoulder.

"What's the saying, you're a witch if you float or sink?" She asked as she started the bath water and poured a cap full of bubble bath into the water.

"I'm not sure, but I'll be happy to test the theory." He stripped his clothes off with the blink of an eye and jumped into the bath before she could protest.

"Oh, that was a dirty move there sailor." She said as she stepped in and lowered herself over his body.

"Oh really. MMMM, bad me." He placed his hands on her hips and guided her toward him, letting his lips find her neck.

She placed her hands on the back of the tub behind his head and let his kisses lead wherever they wanted. Up her neck, down her neck, nibbling her ear, back down her neck, to her collarbone, and lower. He moved his legs up, bringing her body closer to his. The bubbles cascaded around them as oh that felt good right there. His hands were moving her body against his and with one swift motion…

"Hurry up you two. We have a backyard party to attend soon. You should start getting ready." Trish pounded three times on the door. "And Renee is here to visit."

"I forgot we were at your families house." Mac snorted as she pushed herself back to the other side of the tub.

"We have to get one of these tubs Mac." Harm was still in tub land.

"Yes lets do that dear." She smiled as he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the tub.

He winked at her as he wrapped the towel around his waist and swished his hand toward her. She shook her head and swished her hand right back, causing him to trip on the rug that had amazingly turned up.

"MAC." He yelled as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"That was NOT me Harm." She was laughing as he grabbed a cloth off the rack and tossed it at her. She quickly ducked down under the bubbles and water to escape.

"She sinks." Harm laughed as he headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Mac joined the group on the back terrace overlooking the beach. Harm was laughing at a story Renee had told about her twins and something about out of the mouths of babes. Renee's husband was sitting beside her holding her hand.

The visit with Renee was actually quite enjoyable. She showed them pictures of her twins who were remarkably adorable little blonde headed angels. She insisted they took after their father. This Mac had to agree with, along with Harm.

"I just cant believe you and Mac finally got together Harm. It took you long enough. Everyone had bets on you two you know." Renee said as she glanced from Mac to Harm.

"Who won?" Harm snickered.

"I believe the Admiral won. I do know there were quite a few bets on the Paraguay trip." Renee answered with a smile.

"Oh the infamous Paraguay trip." Mac laughed.

"I thought that was a good trip. He saved your life." Trish questioned.

"I did, but then moments were shattered." Harm stated, glancing at Mac.

"Words were misunderstood." Mac added.

"And the fight was on for quite a while." Renee stated.

"Well, all that is done, now it's the road for the future I do dare say." Trish held her glass of tea in the air for a toast.

"We should probably be headed to the reception." Frank said as he slowly stood from the couch.

"Mac, are you ok?" Renee asked glancing over at Mac's pale face.

"No, I think I'm going to be…" Mac jumped from the couch, covered her mouth and bolted to the bathroom.

"Oh dear." Trish said.

"Ill go check on her." Harm rose to follow Mac but Renee placed her hand on his arm.

"Let her be Harm, trust me, she's better alone at the moment." Renee pointed out.

"Take her some crackers in a bit Harm, she will be okay." Trish walked toward the kitchen.

"I think that lasted the whole time I was pregnant. I was miserable the whole time." Renee said as her husband nodded in agreement.

Harm was pacing back and forth not sure what to do. He had never seen Mac like this before. He could hear her in the bathroom down the hall as he walked closer to the door. Crackers in hand, he peaked around the door.

"Mac, you okay?" He asked slowly as she raised her head from the toilet bowl.

She pulled her hair out of her face and cradled her head in her hands, each elbow balancing on the sides of the toilet seat.

"I'm dead." She moaned.

"I brought some crackers." He walked in and squatted down beside her, placing his palm on her back.

"Crackers? Do you honestly think I want crackers right now? I cant hold down water, what makes you think I can hold down those dry flaky freaking crackers? They soggy up and stick in your throat, then when your hurling your guts out, they still stick in the back of your throat and stay there, while you gag on them, drink more water to get them to go somewhere besides your throat and then hurl from the water." Mac took another bout of toilet retching as Harm stood up and stepped away from her.

"Okay, no crackers. How about a cold cloth?" Harm hurried and grabbed a cloth off the stand and ran it under the cold water.

"I thought pregnancy was supposed to be good." Mac moaned from her soon to be permanent position.

"I'm sorry?" Harm placed the cold cloth on Macs forehead as she leaned back against him.

"This is it. No more children. If this one is like this now, what's it going to be like as a teenager?" Macs color was finally returning.

"Whatever you want my dear." He kissed her head and helped her to her feet.

"I think a nice soft bed is what I want." Mac answered.

"You two, we are going to take off. It was great seeing you again. Lets get together again, I think we can all be friends can't we?" Renee asked as they came out of the bathroom.

"Renee, that would be great. Take care okay?" Mac laughed thinking back of their history.

"Go rest Mac, rest as much as you can, even though you wont have time for any of that. And later when they say sleep when the baby sleeps. NO. you'll be catching up on life when that baby sleeps. Ill clue you in to all the tips moms know." Renee laughed as she headed out the front door. "Harm, take care of her." With a wave, she was gone.

"Did she swish her hand?" Harm asked as he turned and saw Mac already headed to the soft bed calling her name.

"I'm going to swish that door closed in one minute." She mumbled as she laid down and was instantly asleep.

Harm walked to the bedside and pulled the afghan from the rocking chair. He smiled as he covered her gently and kissed her cheek. He walked to the door and saw his mother smiling from the doorway.

"You're a good man Harm. You'll be a wonderful father." Trish raised up and kissed him on the cheek as he shut the bedroom door.

"Have a good time mom, I think we will skip the party if that's okay with you." Harm smiled at his mom.

"Harm, fix her some chicken soup. We will be back later." Frank said as he took his wife's hand and walked her out the door.

"Chicken soup. The cure all. Hope it doesn't gain the reaction as crackers. Chicken soup." He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Grandma, how do I make your chicken soup?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_I thought I would let everyone know, during both my pregnancies, I craved Hershey chocolate and Pepsi, oh and Coffee. Trust me, my kids turned out normal. I think.! Some of this was actual conversation between my husband and I at that time. It wasn't funny at the time, but now…it's funny to me! HA_

"Damn." Mac was digging in the fridge but not finding what she wanted apparently.

"Uh….good morning?" Harm asked as he eyed the nice view of the woman rummaging in the fridge.

"What in Gods name are you looking for Mac?" Frank asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Pepsi." Came the muffled voice in reply.

"Mac, its seven in the morning." Harm grabbed a cup from the counter and poured his coffee.

"I want a Pepsi." She demanded.

"Coffee?" Harm

"PEPSI DAMMIT." She was now standing in front of the closed fridge.

"Harm. My name is Harm." Harm pointed at himself then smiled.

"Keys." Macs hand shot out in front of her as she stared at the idiot man in front of her.

Frank jumped up and quickly fished his keys out of his pocket. "Here you go honey, take the Jag."

"Now I can feel like Budd. Jag in a Jag. Thank you. Now where's the closest market?" Mac asked as she headed out the garage door.

"Wow." Harm was still staring at the door in amazement.

"Good morning men, have you seen Mac this morning?" Trish asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yup, that we have." Frank laughed and poured his wife some coffee.

"Harm are you okay?" She asked her son eyeing him cautiously.

"He's fine dear. He just experienced another craving from his insane pregnant Marine." Frank topped off his cup as well as Harms.

"That was not just an insane pregnant Marine. That was an insane pregnant Marine on a mission for a Pepsi." Harm came back to the current world.

"I bet she doesn't come home with only Pepsi." Frank laughed.

"I'm scared. I think I'm really scared. Is the whole pregnancy like this?" Harm asked as he looked worriedly at his mother.

"Oh just wait till the delivery room Harm. You don't know scared." Frank laughed as he slapped Harm on the back.

"She's going to kill me." Harm closed his eyes trying to find his happy place.

"No, she won't kill you, but you will wish you were." Frank answered.

Ten minutes down the road, the poor sap at the corner market was having to deal with the crazed insane pregnant Marine on a mission on his total own. Luckily, he was a newly married man with a pregnant wife of his own. The only difference was she was sweet and kind and loving.

"One case of Pepsi and a case of Hershey candy bars ma'am. Anything else for you today?" He asked with a smile.

"No, this will do for now. Thank you." She handed him the cash and started to grab the case of Pepsi.

"I can carry that out for you ma'am." He took the Pepsi and walked with her out to the Jag.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will be seeing more of each other." Mac smiled and drove out of the parking lot. She grabbed a Pepsi out of the box and snapped it open. Taking a gulp out of it she smiled as the cold caffeine made its way down her throat making her feel oh so wonderful. "Awe, that's good."

"She's home. RUN." Harm yelled as he watched out the window of the kitchen.

"Harm, be nice." His mother said as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"She's not the same person anymore. She has powers." He answered as he flicked the blinds closed.

"Honey, I'm home." Mac said as she walked in the door and sat her purchases on the counter.

"Oh boy, what did you bring me?" Harm clapped his hands and smiled.

Mac slowly turned and stared at the insane man in the kitchen she thought she knew. She raised her hand as his eyes grew larger. "Swish." She laughed as he flattened himself against the wall.

"Mac."

"Harm you did that. Knock it off."

"That hand is deadly. Keep away from me."

"Deadly you say?" She started walking slowly toward him smiling. "Deadly Harm?" She reached where he stood and leaned into him, placing her hands on his chest.

He quickly looked up, to the side, back up and then to the other side. Anywhere but her eyes. "Mac, don't." He pleaded.

"What's the matter Harmon?" She asked as she nuzzled his neck and laughed when he closed his eyes.

He placed his hands on her waist and swiftly and gently pushed her backwards, leaned down and kissed her stomach. He then raised up and kissed her lips and took a step around her.

"That was smooth." Frank laughed.

"Don't touch my candy." Mac pointed her finger at Harm as she turned and caught him snooping in her candy bag.

"Mac, calm down." Harm laughed as he quickly removed his snooping fingers.

"Oh, no, not now, I was feeling good." Mac stopped and grasped the counter. "OHHHH, GOD, HARM."

"God, Harm, those go well together." Harm smiled and puffed his chest out.

"Shut UP." She grabbed her stomach, covered her mouth and made a bee line to the waiting toilet.

"How long does this last?" Harm asked as he watched her run by him.

"Depends, it could last a couple more days, weeks, or the whole pregnancy." Trish answered him. "When I was pregnant with you, it went away for about three months then hit full force the entire last four months."

"Don't tell her that mom." Harm whispered as he headed down the hallway.

"HARM." Mac yelled from the bathroom. "SHOOT ME NOW PLEASE."

"I cant do that sweetie. I love you too much. Maybe it was the Pepsi you drank."

"Its not the Pepsi I drank its this monster inside me." She said in-between hurling moments.

"Just think of the moment…" He was trying to make her feel better.

"I don't want to think of anything. When is this over? Call Harriet and ask her. DAMN, I don't feel good."

Harm grabbed his cell phone and quickly called Harriet. After explaining quickly about how Mac was feeling and letting her moan into the phone and plead to Harriet to save her, Harm had his orders. He quickly grabbed Franks keys and headed back to the store for the miracle cure all for morning all day sickness. "Who thought of the phrase morning sickness? This seems to last all day long." He asked the radio announcer with no reply.

Upon his return he found Mac laying on the couch looking like her normal pissed off Marine self. "Got the cure all Mac." He smiled as he sat down by her.

"Give me now." She grabbed at him as he moved the back out of her reach.

"Hold your horses snicker doodle. Pepto bismal tablets to the rescue."

"You're sure this will work?" She popped one in her mouth and waited for peace to settle upon her nauseous stomach.

"Harriet swears on it Mac. It'll work, don't worry." Harm reached over and ran his hand along her cheek.

"Oh I already feel better. Lets take a walk on the beach. I think I need some fresh air." Mac sat up and slipped her shoes back on. "Come on Harm."

"Who are you?" Harm asked as he took the offered hand.

"I feel 91% better." She laughed.

"What exactly was in that tablet?" Harm asked as he picked the package up and examined it.

"Harm, come on." She went to wave her hand in the air but was stopped from a hand around her wrist. "What?"

"Don't move that hand Mac. I've seen the effects of it." He glared at her.

"Whatever, I want your elasso out on that elbeacho Harmo." She laughed and pointed to the door.

"Again I ask the hundred dollar question. WHO ARE YOU?"

"Your every dream Sailor." She leaned toward him and kissed his lips. She quickly turned and headed to the door. "Or nightmare." She let out a laugh as she opened the door and looked over her shoulder. "Coming sweetheart?"

Harm closed his eyes, trying to remember that Marine he actually trusted so many months ago. The time when sweetheart and nightmare or dream didn't go together out of her mouth. Sailor meant bring it on in the courtroom, and a kiss was only under the mistletoe stolen at Budd and Harriet's holiday dinner.

"The mistletoe. That started this whole thing. Damn that mistletoe." He said aloud and laughed.

"What's that Harm?" Mac asked as she leaned back around the corner.

"I love you?" He quickly saved the moment.

"I love you too so much Harm, oh… no…." Her eyes rolled up as she covered her mouth and turned pale.

"Crap." Harm responded as he followed a few moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Hey all, ok sorry for the delay, but believe it or not, Ive been moving AGAIN.. yes I said I wasn't moving but… a better house came up…. Directly across the street from where I live now HAHA… ya. So been trying to do that with my little Saturn car…. Thank God my dad brought his pickup over today for me! Just a few big items left and Ill be all moved in!_

_Thanks for all the reviews… I had this chapter idea due to something on the shelf going crazy one day when I was in the shower… thought it would be funny for Mac to torment Harm. ENJOY!!!_

The hot shower streamed down on him as he braced himself against the wall with one hand and rubbed his face with the other. He shook the water from his face as he stood up straight and frowned at the annoying sound he kept hearing.

"What is that noise?" He said aloud, not expecting a reply from the steamy nowhere land of the bathroom.

"What noise?" Came the sexy reply causing him to jump.

"That noise." He poked his head around the corner of the shower stall and smiled at Mac as she stood there sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter.

"I don't hear a noise other than you singing." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Was I singing? There it is again." He pointed at her and tipped his head to the side.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled a half cocked smile at him. "I don't hear anything."

"I hear something, its like a.. I don't know, a vibrating sound almost." He tried to explain and realized he was getting nowhere with the crazy pregnant Marine.

"What do you have in that shower with you Harm?" She laughed.

"Well Sarah, why don't you just come see for yourself." He motioned with his finger.

"Yeah, no thanks, I'm really content sitting here watching you." She took another sip of coffee and laughed at his expression.

Suddenly he flipped the water off and stood motionless in the shower. He almost lept across the shower floor and stuck his head around the corner causing Mac to burst into laughter at the sight before her.

"There it is again." He insisted. "Don't you hear it?"

"Harm, your all soapy."

"Didn't you hear that Mac? I'm serious, quit laughing."

"Nope. But I have to laugh Harm. You are naked, standing there dripping wet, looking for a vibrating sound. You expect me NOT to laugh about that?" She had set her coffee cup down for fear of dropping it and was now holding her pregnant belly and laughing.

"Its not funny." Harm pouted and returned to his shower stall, flipping the water back on and gasping at the sudden burst of cold water that hit him square in the face. "Crap, this is not going to be a good day."

"So, Ultrasound today. Do we want to find out if we can tell what the baby is?" Mac asked after a few minutes of gaining her composure back.

"I vote we be surprised." He said then suddenly quieted and listened carefully to where the sound was coming from.

Harm moved to each corner of the shower stall listening. Was he going crazy? He swore he could hear something making a vibrating noise, but he couldn't pin point where the sound was coming from or what it was. It wasn't the water because when he shut it off, he still heard it. It wasn't by Mac or she would of heard it as well. "Where in the devil is that noise coming from?" He asked quietly to himself.

Mac watched his movements and laughed quietly to herself knowing exactly what was driving him mad. She didn't know it would have this effect on him at first but as he got more and more paranoid and annoyed, the whole situation escalated into something big.

"You know, I'm 27 weeks today, that's over half baked." She snickered knowing he would have a comment about their baby baking.

"Does the little red popper out thing pop out when its done?" He laughed and smiled when he heard her giggle.

"I'm not sure about the little red popper out thing, but I know something will be coming out, or else it will have to deal with one mean Marine mama."

He smiled and shook his head. It was 27 weeks already. That was so hard to believe. The time seemed to be flying by. Soon they would bring their baby into the world and have something to totally depend on them. They would be parents. He would be a father. Mac would be a mother. It amazed him as what a woman had to handle to go through pregnancy. To think back on the years they had had together and now all this and so much more to look forward to. He adjusted the water to make it warmer and suddenly felt her hands on his back. He smiled and turned to welcome her to his steamy hot shower. With the bar of Dove soap, he lathered his hands and ran them over her shoulders, down her arms to her baby belly. As he placed his hands on each side of her stomach, he felt the baby move and felt a small foot kick his right hand. Mac laughed as Harm placed a gentle kiss in that same spot.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Harm asked her.

"It's starting to." She laughed again.

"Mac, you have a stretch mark." Harm traced the nasty red line with his finger and slowly raised back into a standing position.

"I saw that this morning. I'm thinking of taking court action against it." She slid around him so she could face the streaming water.

"I.. uh, don't think that one would go very far Mac." He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. He knew she was smiling as he moved his hands around to hold her belly.

"I'm sure I have a strong case, I know Harriet would testify." She was saying.

"THERE… there's that noise again." He snapped his head up and cut her off.

"Would you stop already? There is no noise Harm." She shook her head and leaned back against him.

"I hear it. I do."

"Do you hear voices too?"

"Yes, yours. Every time I turn around." He moved back away from her protruding elbow.

"Well then. What am I saying to you right now?" She snickered.

"Im about to get my ass kicked by a pregnant Marine." He replied and quickly kissed her when she turned her head to look at him.

He stepped quickly away and grabbed the fluffy beige towel hanging on the hook by the door. As he glanced back at her he saw the evil gleam in her eye and knew he was either already dead or about to be.

"Well then, I suggest you take each step lightly flyboy." She pointed her finger at him and smiled her half smile, eyebrow raised and head cocked to the side.

"Don't point that evil finger at me Womant." He demanded with a smile as he took a step backwards, not seeing the small puddle of soapy water in his path.

"Womant?" She laughed and swished her hand as Harms foot came in contact with the soapy water puddle.

He made a quick save my life grab for the edge of the door frame and thankfully did not fall on his bare butt. That would of bruised and she would of made fun of him till his death.

"Mac, seriously I'm going to take that swishing hand and cut it off."

"Let me repeat myself here one more time, Womant?" She asked "No your not, I can take you pregnant or not."

"You don't like Womant? I think its kinda funny." He smiled then quickly covered his smile with his hand. "Ok, no more Womant."

"It sounds like a.. varmint." She replied.

"You are baking our child and you don't like varmint?" Harm laughed again and ducked at the incoming bar of soap.

"Go find your noise vibrator man." She laughed and threw a wet washcloth at him, hitting him square in the face as he raised back up from ducking from the soap grenade.

"Hey, oh hey speaking of, I haven't heard that in a while." He held another fluffy towel for her as she stepped out of the shower and was sure to avoid the soap puddle he had slipped in earlier.

"Mmm, that's cause its all in your head." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. A breath taking, smoldering, insane kiss that left him wanting to push her back into the shower.

He returned the kiss and with one arm around her waist, he walked her back toward the counter. He moved his other hand up to her neck to make sure she couldn't escape him. As his hands and lips roamed her body, he released her towel and let it fall to the floor. Just as suddenly as it hit the ground, he jerked his head up.

"What?" Mac asked him with a smile.

"It's back. Its like a freaking disease."

"What's back?" She knew what he was talking about but decided to play the game a bit longer.

"What the hell is it?" He moved quickly away from her in search of his noise leaving her standing naked and laughing.

"Naked woman or vibrating noise. Yes Alex, I believe ill take the vibrating noise." Mac snorted as Harm glanced at her.

"Are you being a smart ass?" He was on his hands and knees now searching under the cabinet.

"Awe the view, do I watch or kick it?" She asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Smart ass." He yelled after her.

"You could make that your new codename. Vibrator Boy." She laughed as she looked through her closet for something to wear to her doctors visit.

"You could help me you know. And what's with this codename crap. I'm not a spook. Wrong boyfriend there Mac."

"Well well mr. grumpy head. Your going to be late, hurry up." She laughed as he walked into the room sulking.

"Fine." He stuck his head in the closet.

Harm quickly dressed in his navel uniform as Mac donned a pair of maternity shorts and her new maternity top she had bought yesterday on the shopping spree with Harriet. Forty minutes later Harm and Mac were on their way to the OB appointment.

_Doctors exam room_

"Everything looks wonderful. Your right on target for 27 weeks Sarah. There is the nose, oh look it's sucking its thumb. There I'll snap that picture for you. So would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Brian asked and smiled as the couple looked at each other.

"No thank you. We would like to wait till its born please." Mac smiled and squeezed Harms hand.

"Besides, it would end the betting pool for the entire country." Harm laughed knowing it was actually world wide.

"Okay Sarah, Harm, it was great seeing you again today. I don't need to see you for another four weeks. Then after that we will start every two weeks. Continue what you are doing. He's doing excellent."

"He?" They both said at the same time in total shock.

"I refer to then as he usually, I have five boys, its just habit. SHE is thriving?" Dr. Brian laughed.

"I uh…" Harm started but then stopped due to lack of words.

"Don't worry, you don't want to know, I'm not about to let the truth slip." Dr. Brian shook Harms hand and followed them down the hall.

"See you in four weeks Dr." Mac smiled and took Harms hand.

"What do you think?" He asked her when they got back in the car.

"The heartbeat is mid range so .. could be either way. Still sticking to the green colors though." She laughed as he leaned over and kissed her.

"CRAP, its in here too." Harm sat up in his seat and looked around the car in a panic. "Do not tell me you don't hear that."

"I do."

"You have to hear it Mac, there's no way you cant. Its vibrating uncontrollably, I have to find it, Maybe I'm going crazy, wait, you hear it?"

"I do, and I know the source." She answered and smiled while reaching into her purse.

"How?"

"Cause its me."

"What?"

"Harm, I didn't think anything the first time but then each time you freaked out it became funnier. So, you know me, I had to keep it going."

"So let me get this straight, you were making that sound?"

"Yes." She smiled with pride.

"With what?"

"Battery operated toothbrush." She held it up and burst out laughing as he glared at the toothbrush in her hand.

"That..was not nice." He sulked and drove into the JAG Headquarters parking lot.

"Oh, but my love, it was well worth the sights I saw." She laughed as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Permission to get even Colonel ?" He said when he was mere millimeters from her lips.

"Permission granted Commander." She closed the distance and then smiled at the gorgeous man she was in total and utter love with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Daddy do you believe in Santa?" The little boy asked as he sat on his mommy's lap on the couch all snuggled in a blanket and wrapped with her arms.

Harm watched his son as his eyes grew larger and larger. He thought of all the special memories they had already showered him with since the day he was born three years ago. His large dark eyes were like a mirror to his mother. He had both their dark hair and his mothers dark complexion. The little boy looked up at his mother and smiled as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Daddy?" He asked again breaking his father out of his trance.

"Yes Reese, I do. Santa is all the magic wrapped up in your heart." He answered his son.

"Mommy, do you believe too?" He leaned his head back against his mothers shoulder.

"Yes Reese. I do too. Do you?" She smiled as she asked him.

"I DO mommy, I do. And Tally does too and so does baby Holly." Three year old Reese laughed at his sister Tally as she shook a sleigh bell and laughed.

"How does Santa get that big huge sack of presents in the chinamy daddy?" Reese asked again.

"Magic. Just like he flies. Its all magic." Harm answered as he saved his head from the swinging sleigh bell being hurled at him by his sweet daughter.

"Like you daddy? Does that mean you're Santa Daddy?" Reese asked as his mom chuckled.

"Uh, no. I'm not Santa, yet." He laughed knowing he was going to be putting together the little bike that had finally come today from the UPS Santa.

"How do the reindeer fly?" Asked little Mr. full of questions.

"Christmas dust on their antlers." Harm beamed knowing that was a great answer.

"Oh good one daddy. Reese, did you know that daddy flew along side Santa one time and helped him land his big sleigh of toys?" Mac asked Reese as she shifted her son to the side.

"Really daddy?" Reese had eyes as big as they possibly could get as he looked in shock and idolization of his father.

"I did, I was flying along and they said that Santa needed guided due to all the fog. It seems Rudolph's nose had gone out." He explained as Reese jumped down and ran to his side.

"Then what daddy?" Reese climbed onto his daddy's lap as Harm shifted the sleeping baby in his arms to let Reese have more room.

"My red lights from the plane guided him right to the landing strip and Rudolph got his nose checked. Seems he had a bug in his nose."

"That's funny daddy." Reese giggled as his daddy tickled him. "Did Santa bring us baby Holly?"

"Do you think he did?" Mac asked as she got up slowly from the couch and walked over to the boys sitting in the recliner. She leaned down and took the newborn sleeping baby girl and kissed her husband and son.

"Yeah. He did. That's why we named her Holly." Reese smiled and jumped down from his dads lap, headed over to his fourteen month old sister Tally.

"I think its bed time daddy." Mac smiled as Harm stood and took her hand.

"I agree, but can we snuggle here by the fire for a bit?" Harm asked as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Yes my love, however you have a B-I-K-E to assemble." She smiled as he groaned.

"BED TIME." Harm announced as both Reese and Tally looked up at him. "Santa comes tonight. You have to be asleep before he will come." He laughed at the four little legs that went running to their rooms.

"Daddy who brought me to you? If Santa brought Holly, who brought me to you?" Reese asked yet another question.

"The baby witch brought you to us." He laughed as Mac hit him on the arm.

"Harm. That's not funny." She smiled at her son and kissed him on the forehead again. "Sleep well my little pumpkin."

"Love you mommy. NIGHT TALLY, night Holly. Night daddy, Night mommy, Night Santa…" Reese proceeded to name every reindeer, all his friends, a couple elves, Uncle Bud and Aunt Harriet, all his cousins and grandparents and so on till he finally yawned and his eyes drifted shut.

"Love you too buddy." Harm leaned down and kissed his son, still amazed at the last four years. Finally figuring it all out with Mac, learning about Reese, their wedding, Tally being born, then the surprise from Holly just yesterday morning. Their life was certainly busy these days. If someone would of told him five years ago that he would have Mac as a wife and partner in life along with three of the most adorable children in the world, he would of laughed at them.

He walked down the hallway to the girls room and stood at the door watching his beautiful wife as she got the girls ready for bed. Tally was laying in her crib holding her stuffed baby lamb and rattling off some song she had apparently just made up. He smiled at the happiness in his oldest daughter and thought of the peace she represented. Her smiles brightened any room she was in and her hugs melted even the Admiral and General. She was identical to her mother and had the peace and love of both of them put together.

He glanced at the newborn baby on the changing table as she cried her unhappy thoughts on being changed. She had decided to come into the world a week early and made a fast appearance just yesterday morning at around five am. They had barely made it to the hospital in time. Mac had yelled that the baby was coming out just as the Admiral had walked into the room. He had seen them come in since he had been there visiting an old friend of his. The nurse ran to find the doctor since she had never actually been involved in a birth before this. The Admiral tossed his coat and yelled at Mac to not push yet. He in turn got a ear full as Mac let all her aggression out on him. He simply smiled and told Harm to hold his wife's hand. He brought Holly into the world and was in fact the one to name her. As he held the screaming baby girl up, he simply said "Hey there Holly Dolly." The name stuck.

"Whatcha thinking about there sailor?" Mac asked as she joined him at the door.

"Everything." He answered and kissed her, pulling her close to him, making sure not to disturb the sleeping happy baby between them.

"Kiss your daughter goodnight. We have work to do Santa." She smiled at him and went to lay Holly down in her Moses basket in the living room.

Harm walked over to the crib and smiled at Tally. So Precious she was as she smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep just as peaceful as always. "Goodnight Tally. Sweet dreams my baby girl."

"Night night daddy." She whispered in her words known only by her mommy and daddy.

Harm walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch beside his wife. He watched the miracle they had created as she sucked hungrily at her mothers breast. Mac held her little hand and ran her finger over her sweet little rosy red cheek. He wrapped his arm around his wife and put his head closer to hers as they watched the little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Content and happy, he closed his eyes and smelled the lavender smell of his wife.

"Harm, wake up." She said as she nuzzled his neck and laughed at the incoherent language exiting his lips. "Sweetheart. Get up, its time."

"I'm UP." He yelled and sprang from the bed with lightning speed causing Mac to burst into laughter. "What?"

"Good God man, calm down. Its time for breakfast." She laughed as he shook his head trying to come back to this world.

"Mac?" He looked around the room wondering where he was.

"You okay there Sailor?" She asked him as she looked worriedly at him.

"The room. The kids, where are the kids?" He stood there looking around.

Mac turned and looked at him. She walked toward him when he gasped at her open robe and a very pregnant belly. "Harm, what's wrong with you?" She reached her hand to his head as he placed his hands on each side of her stomach.

"What year is this?" He quizzed her.

"HARMON. SNAP TO." She ordered as he shook his head again.

"I had a dream. WOW, did I ever have a dream." He sat down on the bed and pulled her close, placing his lips on Mac's gown covered belly. "It's a boy Mac, and we are going to name him Reese. Then we have a little girl not long after, and name her Tally. Then right after she is born, you get pregnant again and have a little girl on Dec 23rd. Reese said that Santa brought her."

"What did we name her?" Mac smiled as she stroked his head and felt the baby shift toward his fathers warmth and voice.

"Holly. It was so real Mac, you cant imagine." He kissed the little foot now trying to kick its daddy away from mommy.

"Reese is a good strong name. I like that. Now can we go eat some breakfast? I have to get to the office early today."

"What's today?" He asked her trying to recall the date.

"Halloween." She replied as she headed out of the bedroom toward the waiting coffee.

"Halloween. Mac, its your due date today." He panicked and headed after her.

"The doctor said nothing has progressed and I could in fact be late. However, I do plan on trying all Harriet's tricks today. I want this baby OUT. NOW. Its EVICTION date baby dear." She said as she patted her stomach and frowned at Harm as she turned and saw his face. "What?"

"Its Halloween Mac. Nothing is going to go as planned. Nothing with us goes as planned. Stay close to people today, don't take the stairs. In fact stay in the bullpen today. Don't even go in the elevator unless you are with me or a doctor. Strike that, me AND a doctor." He was pacing and she was laughing.

"Nothing will happen Harm. Now stop it and eat. Fast, we have to get going." She ordered as she grabbed some toast and headed off to change clothes.

Forty-five minutes later Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen safely, together, after a fitful trip up the elevator. Harm had been demanding they take the stairs, sure that something would happen in the elevator and he wouldn't be able to do anything. Luckily nothing happened and the ride was uneventful.

"Commander, Colonel. Bout time you got here." A strong voice bellowed from across the office.

"Admiral. How are you?" Mac asked as she quickly hugged their retired commanding officer.

"I'm wonderful Mac, I must say you look beautiful my dear. Aren't you due today? We don't seem to have the best of luck with babies around here. You know that." He commented.

"Oh trust me sir, that's all I've heard all morning from the Commander." She laughed as Harm shook hands with the Admiral. "If you boys will excuse me, I have some paperwork I need to get finished and submitted to the General." She smiled and headed in the direction of her office.

"Did she just call us boys?" The Admiral asked with a smile as he watched Harm watch Mac arrive safely at her door. "So, are you.." His question was cut off by a crash of files and a yell from Mac's office.

Harm and the Admiral both sprinted to the door to find Mac bent over her desk, grasping her stomach. "MAC." Harm was instantly by her side.

"I think my water broke." She said looking at the puddle between her legs and the warm wetness on her legs.

"Well either it did or it didn't sweetheart. I think the right phrase here is My water broke Harm." Harm smarted off.

"Shut up." She replied as she started to stand up straight again, feeling a dull throbbing in her lower back.

"That works too." He smiled despite the worry and concern on his face.

"HARM!" She yelled at him as she doubled over in pain again.

"COMMANDER, get her some pillows, get her comfortable and get her in the Generals office where there is more room." AJ started yelling out orders to everyone around him.

"I will NOT have this baby in the Generals office Admiral." Mac said in between breaths.

"You sound like Harriet, now hush up and be a good Marine." AJ said as he took her arm and helped her to the door.

"No, I wont have this baby here and you are NOT delivering it." She insisted.

"Think again Mac. Now answer me this. Do you want me or the General?" AJ asked as Mac rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Do I have a choice?" She finally gave in and accepted the help only to be doubled over in pain once again as AJ stood beside her breathing along with her.

"Okay Mac, lets get you moving faster this time. This baby is coming faster than Harriet's." AJ started.

"Its coming out AJ." Mac whispered as she pulled AJ's tie so his face was next to hers.

"HARM, get those pillows in here NOW. This baby is as stubborn as the two of you." He felt the need to console the angry Marine and reached his hand to her cheek. "Don't worry Mac. I seem to be getting good at this baby thing."

"That's good Admiral. I never expected you to have to deliver my.. OHHHHH WHAT THE HELL." She gripped his hand and squeezed just as he grimaced from the pain.

"Okay, lets get you down and settled somewhat, I need a blanket sweetie, HARM."

"I'm here. I'm here. Everything you asked for. What's going on?" Harm asked as he came running into the office.

"I really thought you would of grown out of that Harm." AJ said as he grabbed the blanket and tossed it over Mac.

"I need to push, Harm, OHHH Admiral GET IT OUT." Mac started out sweet but her voice turned into more than a pissed off Marine. If there is actually such a thing.

"Don't push yet, MAC stop it, NO PUSHING." AJ was trying to speak calmly to her while he hurried faster to get ready for the coming baby.

"I'm NOT." She yelled back at him.

"Honey, calm down." Harm took her hand in his then grimaced at the pain that shot through his hand when she squeezed it and glared at him.

"GET IT OUT." Mac bared down and actually pushed while AJ turned just in time to brace the little black head in his hands.

She glanced over to the used to be oh so brave man she knew and was about to yell at him till she saw his eyes. Her anger and instant hatred of the man that planted this death virus inside her instantly dissolved. She forgot about the pain she was feeling, the dull throbbing ache in her stomach and shooting around to her back. The way her body instantly pushed without her doing anything. Oh crap she thought, God, who thought of this baby thing?

"I said don't push Colonel." He ordered.

"I can not control this Admiral. AUHGHHSHSH." She pushed again as she felt the shoulders give and the creature escaping from inside her slide out.

The crying started immediately as AJ held the newborn baby in his hands amazed at the wonderful feeling of seeing the creation and miracle yet again.

"This never gets old. Harm, Mac. I would like to introduce you to your son." He wiped the baby off with the towel and let Harm clip the cord. After clamping the cord he handed the baby to Mac.

"Harm, he's here. It's a boy. We have a son." Mac cried as she held their newborn son close and Harm leaned down to kiss the baby on the head.

Mac looked up at Harm and smiled as his he let a tear roll down his cheek. He leaned closer to her and touched his lips to hers. "We have a son Mac." He smiled.

"Someone call for an ambulance?" A paramedic asked as he walked in the door past all the smiling friends trying to get a glimpse of the new baby they had all waited for so long to see.

"Congratulations Sir." Budd said as he pushed his way into the room.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Reese Andrew Rabb." Harm took his son as the paramedics tended to Mac.

Reese had his mothers dark complexion, both his parents dark eyes and hair, and most certainly had his mothers thoughts on the splendid moment. He was screaming at the top of his lungs as his father held him close.

"Mac can I get you anything?" Harm asked over his shoulder as one of the paramedics finally was checking the baby.

"Id kill for a chocolate bar." She laughed as the crying from baby Reese instantly stopped at the sound of his mothers voice.

"Did you see that? He stopped crying when her heard you Colonel." Jennifer Coats laughed.

"I think it was the mention of that chocolate bar." The General corrected as AJ roared in laughter.

"We have a smart son." Mac laughed as Harm shook his head, wondering if God made chocolate breast milk. He shook his head again to get that insane thought out of his head.

He smiled down at the quiet baby with wide brown eyes as he looked back at his daddy. How could something so small and new create such the feeling that he was feeling right now. He looked back at the beautiful woman that had just given him this gift and realized the truth. They were forever meant to be, and his dream last night was proof that they would in fact last forever. He smiled as she caught his eye and smiled back at him. He walked over and laid baby Reese in his mothers waiting arms then kissed her as the paramedics covered her and Reese with a warm blanket.

"Lets go Sailor." She smiled at him as she reached for his hand and together, they headed to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Ok this isn't as long as usual, mainly cause I have caught yet another cold and feel miserable, but I had to get this typed up since it was running through my head all day long. Actually this is mainly true. My daughter was SOOO like this story, it was beyond funny. My son too.. he wouldn't nurse if there was ANY noise whatsoever. My daughter was the one that always made noise during those most opportune times.. hahaah.. so… Have fun!!!_

"Come on Reese. Why are you being this way?" Mac was at her wits end with the newborn.

Reese was a beautiful perfect baby. His dark hair and dark eyes made his parents not able to say he wasn't theirs. His dark skin resembled his mothers but his little stubborn streak definitely came from his father. Totally completely his father, she was certain. She was trying to nurse him since he demanded to be fed however all he wanted to do was lay there and stare up at his mothers face.

"Reese, honey. Eat." She shifted the baby to pull the nursing bra flap back up but he suddenly turned his head and latched on sucking furiously causing Mac to roll her eyes…AGAIN. "You are as stubborn as your daddy little man."

Mac looked up as Harm walked through the front door of the loft, all smiles on his face, carrying a single red rose and a little stuffed floppy dog. "Hi loves of my life." He beamed as his son flipped his head to the side trying to find the source of the voice.

"Harm, I just got him to eat." Mac complained.

"I'm sorry. Has he been a good boy today?" Harm asked.

"NO. He hasn't Harm." She handed the baby off to his father and adjusted her clothing.

"Aweee hi there sweet boy, have you been causing mommy problems today? What sort of problems could a three week old cause?" He asked his son then looked up as Mac stopped suddenly across the room from him.

"What sort of problems? You have not spent a minute trying to feed that little…child." She pointed at the little blue bundle. "Do you see this spot? That's where he spit up on me the last time after I had just changed from the previous time he spit up on me…"

"Well daddy's here now, let me take over." Harm was trying to smooth things over for mom.

"Yes because the almighty Harmon Rabb Jr. is here to save the day." Mac stormed around the counter in the kitchen and placed her hands on the sink edge.

"Mac." Harm grabbed a pacifier for Reese and laid him in his Moses basket on the table.

"Sorry, its been a long day. He wont eat long enough and every little noise drags him off to another world. I think I will take this time and go pump." She turned and smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Ouch." She pushed gently away from him as he looked worriedly at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Like I said, he hasn't ate much and I need to go pump." She moved her hands to the top of her full hard breasts and smiled at him as his eyes grew dark with the thought.

"Need help?" He asked hoping to get a yes answer.

"Yes, you tend to your son, then you can give him a bottle." She laughed at him as his shoulders sunk and he threw his head back and moaned.

"Ill be back." Mac raised up and kissed the poor pitiful looking man on the lips receiving a Harm smile in return.

"Oh by the way, you'll never guess who I ran into today." Harm hollered after her as she walked to the bedroom.

"I need relaxation." She yelled back as he laughed and Reese let out a squall from his Moses basket.

"Gunny." Harm said as he picked his son up and cuddled him to his shoulder. "What is it you want little man?"

"I'm trying to pump breast milk Harm. Thanks." She heard Harm singing to Reese and Reese in turn making cooing baby sounds. This apparently helped with the milk flow. The more singing, the more noise and the more milk. "This is much better." She said aloud as she easily filled yet another small bottle of milk.

Mac checked on her men, standing at the doorway watching the sight before her. The man she loved and had loved for so long was rocking back and forth rubbing the small back of the three week old baby boy, all swaddled in blue. Harm held Reese against his chest as he gently sang What becomes of a broken heart to him. Mac silently laughed at the choice of song, remembering that night in the bar when they were all singing it together. Mac glanced to her side and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and quickly decided to grab a quick shower while she had the chance.

"I think you're mommy decided to run away on us Reese." Harm whispered to his son as he heard the water in the shower turn on. "Maybe I should lay you down and go see if she needs any help." Harm started to lower the sleeping babe to his basket when Reese's eyes snapped open and the little arms started swinging. "Okay, so you have second thoughts on that idea I see. In that case we will let mommy shower alone.. this time." He went back to rocking and singing to his cute little adorable son that apparently had full control of this family.

The second Mac emerged from the bedroom, happily showered, dressed in clean clothes, makeup applied and hair fixed, well pulled up in a funky little pony tail, there was a knock at the door. She looked at Harm as he was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table and a cooing baby laying on his legs. He simply smiled and pointed to the door.

"Are we expecting someone?" Mac asked as she turned the door knob in her hand.

"COLONEL." Rang out the most adorable voice Mac had heard in quite some time.

"GUNNY. What are you doing here? Come in Come in." Mac quickly hugged Gunny as he handed her a box of Cadbury chocolates.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would drop by. These are for you from my last trip to Scotland. After these I promise you will never eat American chocolate again. Ever. And I heard you had the baby. I bring presents."

"Oh you most certainly are our guardian angel Gunny. The smartest thing a man can do is bring a new mom chocolate." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Come see Reese." Harm stood up and handed the happy baby over to Gunny.

"Wow, he looks exactly like both of you. He's beautiful." Gunny announced.

"This is beautiful Gunny. Thank you so much." Mac held up a handmade quilt covered in little blue airplanes, then laughed at the GO MARINES stitched into the bottom of the quilt. Reese's full name was stitched across the top with little anchors on each side of his name.

"My grandmother made it Ma'am. I'm glad you like it."

Forty-Five minutes later, after both Gunny and Harm had fed Reese and Reese had managed to spit up on both of them, Gunny made his exit and promised to not stay away so long again. Harm went to change his shirt as Mac laid Reese down for the night. She hoped.

"When do babies start sleeping through the night?" She asked as Harm walked back into the living room.

"With our luck, never." He snorted. He moved the basket off the table so they could settle down for a movie and cuddling on the couch. He hoped that was.

"I know Harriet was always so worn out but I never actually realized how tiring a baby is." She closed her eyes as she curled her feet up under her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How many more do you want?" Harm smiled as she sat up and looked at him.

"You never ask a new mother that Harm. Are you all there?" She tapped him on the head as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"You get the night Mac, Ill take care of Reese. Since you gave us enough milk I think I can handle him." He laughed as her face lit up in a beautiful wide smile.

"Well in that case, how can I repay you Sailor?" She leaned in and kissed him, while moving her hands to the buttons on his shirt.

"Let me count the ways, but you still have to go to the doctor don't you?" He questioned her with worry on his face.

"Why? I'm fine. How many ways match mine?" She managed to get all the buttons undone and his shirt open.

"But… don't you have to have the ok?" He took a deep breath when her lips touched his neck and she moved her legs so she straddled his lap.

"Harm, for once don't question, just act." She laughed when he quickly grabbed her around the waist and flipped her to the couch beneath him.

"Act you say. Well then Marine…." Harm had her shirt hem and was moving it upward when he closed his eyes and dropped his head to the crook of Macs neck.

Reese had other thoughts of what his parents should be doing and it certainly was NOT what they wanted to do. He let out a wicked little ear piercing cry demanding to be acknowledged at that very moment.

"He has the timing of your grandmother." Mac laughed as Harm raised himself up off the couch and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"Can we return him for the model that they have at Wal-Mart?" Harm smiled as he headed to the crib to comfort his crying son.

"That's a thought but I'm pretty sure they do not carry his model there, so it might be hard convincing them to take him." Mac hollered back and laughed as Harm returned looking frazzled at the screaming newborn. "Isn't he cute?" She smiled and tipped her head sideways at her boys.

"When can we get a babysitter?" Harm asked as he settled back on the couch beside Mac then realized Reese had already drifted off to sleep. "Well…"

"I guess he's the perfect form of birth control." Mac sipped her honey tea and pushed play on the remote.

"Yet Budd and Harriet have how many now? How do they do that?" Harm laughed when Mac choked on her tea and slapped him on the arm.

"Speaking of birth control, he's out again. Maybe he was dreaming of fighter navy jets and had a nightmare." She smiled when Harm frowned at her.

"More like insane Marines out to save the world." He rose and walked his son to his crib, followed by his Marine. "No more movie?"

"Bed." She answered and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Bed is good." He walked over to her and pulled her close. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. Where were we?" She whispered as he kissed her neck and started lower down the curve of her shoulders.

Reese once again broke into his method of birth control and screamed his baby scream.

"Reese." Harm drug his name out hoping it would put him back to sleep.

"That's it, call the nearest Wal-Mart." Mac flung her hands in the air and flopped down on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So little buddy are you ready to hit the JAG bullpen today?" Harm asked the squirming little baby boy as he buckled him into his car seat.

"More like is the JAG bullpen ready for another Rabb." Mac answered as she walked to her men and tested the snug straps on the infant seat.

Reese took that moment to let out a small little scream to let his parents know he was not happy at all about this car seat restriction put on his happy busy little life.

"I did it right. Don't worry. And he's half yours by the way." He swatted at her hand and grabbed the diaper bag along with the seat and headed toward the front door. "Lets go."

"Aye aye Capt.'." Mac saluted the Sailor as he shook his head at her.

"I think you've been on maternity leave way too long there Marine."

"I think you are right councilor. However the thought of a couple more weeks at home sound even better." She swatted his six as they entered the elevator.

Reese had already drifted off to sleep in his snug tight ride as Harm latched his seat into the base in the car. Harm helped Mac into the car and smiled as he shut the door.

"Well we now know he's normal and sleeps well in a moving car." Mac snickered in her seat as they pulled into the JAG parking lot.

"Till we take him out and he starts screaming. I never knew they could scream so long." Harm answered, still in shock from the previous night.

"Last night was not good at all. I would definitely like no repeats of that. I didn't know a baby could hold their breath so long." Mac shook her head at the remembrance of the very long night of pacing back and forth. "I'm amazed I'm awake this morning at all."

"I think it gets better." Harm laughed as he opened her door then opened the back door to get Reese. "Crap he opened his eyes. Hi there little guy." He tried to con his son into being happy for a moment longer.

"I figured babies were easier than arguing in front of a jury. I was wrong." Mac laughed as she took the diaper bag and looped her arm through Harms.

"You look nice today." He smiled at her, wanting to leave the baby at the guard shack and take Mac back home.

He took in the sexy tight fitting jeans she was wearing and her tall black boots. Her black dressy classy looking shirt was cut low in front showing off her well defined…. her hair was pulled up with a clasp in back and a funky looking hair do escalading from her head. He smiled thinking what a difference she was these days than the straight laced Marine she usually is.

"I know what your thinking Harm. But thank you." She smiled back at him and prepared for the group they were about to face.

"SURPRISE." Coursed a loud sound across the bullpen as the elevator doors opened.

Hanging across the bullpen was a large sign that read "WELCOME BABY REESE." Presents topped a desk in the center of the office and everyone stood smiling, ready to see the newest future JAG lawyer.

"Harriet." Mac was smiling as much as Harriet and Coates as they both rushed forward to help them with the baby. "Did you do all this?"

"Well Colonel, we didn't get to give you a shower before and since now we know for certain it's a boy…. Surprise." Harriet quickly unsnapped Reese from his restraints and lifted the fussy baby from his seat, who instantly calmed down in her arms.

"Listen." Mac was in shock as she grasped Harms arm causing him to stop abruptly.

Harm smiled and looked around at the faces around them. They were all looking at Mac like she was out of her mind.

"He's quiet." She whispered. "He needed Harriet. Why didn't you come over more?" She insisted while looking directly at Harriet's face.

"Ma'am, I was there every day." She laughed.

"Yes, you were weren't you? Don't mind me, I think I'm just loosing my mind." Mac responded.

"Colonel, lets get started. You have a lot of presents to open."

Petty Officer Coats grabbed a pen and paper and sat down by Mac as Harriet sat on the other side, holding the baby. With each gift Mac opened everyone ooohed and awed. Blankets, hooded towels, wash clothes, toys, clothes, burp rags, bottles, and more easily stacked up on the desk. Mac looked over to Harriet as she said her thank you's to everyone who had shared in this wonderful day of gifts. As everyone went back to work, she sat looking over everything once again as Harm packed them into boxes to take home with them.

"What is this again?" Harm asked turning a tall slender cylinder around and around like it was a space ship flying through the air.

"It's a diaper genie. You put diapers in it." Harriet answered knowing what was coming.

"So… okay, what's wrong with the garbage can?" Mac asked before Harm could.

"It's just something everyone thinks is great but actually you only use once till you realize you have to use special everything for it, and its more of a pain in the butt to mess with than a breast pump. Just return it." Harriet answered while smiling at baby Reese.

"And this?" Harm held up another object.

"Baby wipe warmer. You wont use it. Return it too. Oh now that you will use. That is a cereal bottle. They are wonderful." Harriet was cooing at Reese now as he made baby sounds back to her.

"So what would be the best gift we got here today Harriet?" Mac asked her friend.

"The Moses Basket of course." She smiled big.

"This one that says from Auntie Harriet and Uncle Bud?" Harm snorted.

"The one and only. You can carry it to each room and never wake the little guy up." She kissed Reese on his sleeping head as she handed him back to his mother.

"Okay little man, its time to get you home so we can try out that new Moses Basket." She stood to put Reese in his car seat as Harm and Bud carried the gifts out to the car.

"Colonel." The Admiral marched into the bullpen just Harm and Bud returned.

"Admiral?" Mac glanced nervously toward Harm.

"Have you and the Commander decided to get married yet?" He demanded.

"Well, Sir, uh, we haven't actually talked about it." Mac was shocked that he had flat out asked her that question.

"Don't you think its time to start talking about it? A Christmas wedding would be fun." AJ pointed out and walked back to his office. "Ill expect to give you away Mac."

"Well, I like his way of thinking." Harm laughed as he swung Mac around in his arms.

"What?" Mac laughed along with him.

"Lets get married Mac. Make me an honest man." Harm swung her out and turned her around, pulling her flush against him as he whispered into her ear. "I love you Mac."

"You want to get married?" She asked as she felt chills cascade over her body.

"I do, Mac. Will you marry me?" He dropped to his knee and held her hand to his mouth, glancing his eyes to meet hers.

"That's more like it Commander." AJ beamed from the doorway as Harriet was jumping for joy and slapping her husband in the arm.

"Mac? This is where you would say…Yes Harm, I will, I will marry you." Harm hinted.

"Is that what you want me to say?" She laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were filled with tears as she watched the man in front of her.

The bullpen was filling up with a hopeful crowd, and everyone held their breaths wondering what Mac would actually say.

"Mac. Your killing me here woman." Harm begged.

"I kinda like you on your knees in front of me begging Harm. Wait that didn't sound good did it?" She looked up at Harriet and frowned.

"Yes would work here Mac." Harm kissed her hand again as he smiled at the woman holding his heart.

"Yes." She laughed and wiped away the happy tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

"YES." Harm jumped up and embraced his fiancé.

"YES." Harriet and Bud said at the same time.

"YES." Everyone in the bullpen added.

"FINALLY DAMMIT. It took you two long enough." AJ smiled and nodded at his two officers. "Now we just have to get you to that alter."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Harm kissed his Marine.

"With our luck? What could go wrong?" Mac asked as she kissed her Sailor back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_~The Wedding~_

_April 13 on a beautiful afternoon_

_in a rose garden._

The simple white and purple flowers adorned the white arbor among the many colored rose bushes throughout the gardens. White chairs sat side by side all facing the arbor, sun at their backs. The scent of lavender filled the air, lavender and roses. Roses and laughter. Happiness and joy. Joy and love. Love and a family.

"Reese, come on man. Give us a break today." Harm hugged his son to his chest and tried to get the overly tired six month old to lay his head down and go to sleep.

Reese had kept his parents awake all night with his fussy crying. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't lay down, wouldn't anything at all. Harm carried his son and paced the large room, back and forth across the carpet wondering how he could get through what was to be one of the best days of his life. Neither of them had had any sleep last night. They had been on numerous all night cases for years, in combat, lost in the wilderness, shot, wounded, hunted, you name it, but nothing compared to being up all night walking a sleepless miserable baby around a room while he cried nonstop. You cant sleep through a baby's cry. There is no possible way to do that. He knew his bride was exhausted but at this moment, he couldn't tell that she had been awake all night long.

Her eyes glowed with a glimmer and a sparkle that he hadn't seen in her before. She applied her mascara with grace then slowly turned her eyes upon that man she was about to marry. She watched as he rubbed their sons back and sang quietly to the exhausted baby. He had his eyes closed as he walked a path in the carpet. He slowly opened his eyes and met hers from across the room. She smiled at him and stood to face him. Harm started to the crib just as the door behind them opened and Reese stirred in his arms.

"Let me take him." Harms mother held her arms out for her grandson.

"Thank you." Mac kissed her mother in law on the cheek then turned to her husband. "Zip me?"

"Up or down?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll find Harriet." She took a step away as two strong arms suddenly embraced her.

"Ya, I don't think so. You taking this off you say?" He kissed her bare neck as she giggled.

"No, Harm zip me up please so we can go get married." She laughed as he slipped his hands inside her dress. "Harm."

"Okay okay. Blame it on lack of sleep." He pouted.

"Well step it up big boy, tonight is our wedding night. No sleeping." She smiled as he zipped her wedding dress up and kissed her neck again.

"I bet we are both out cold by midnight." He took a step back and eyed the beautiful temptress standing before him.

She smiled and spun a slow circle for him to see all of her. Her strapless Princess style wedding dress with fitted bodice and full long skirt fit her figure like it was painted on. The small lace print over the top had a beautiful rose colored inlay and drifted around to the back leaving a long train of lace cascading over the floor behind her. She wore her hair pulled up with a few stray strands dangling wherever they wanted to hang. As Mac walked back to the mirror, she moved the long lace and chiffon vail from the counter to her head. It dangled from her messy wedding bun down her back to the bottom of her dress. She added another touch of lipstick and looked over her shoulder at the man standing behind her in a trance.

"Ready?" She asked him as he smiled.

"I've been ready for this day for as long as I can remember."

"I was starting to believe we wouldn't make it here today Commander." She said.

"You and I both. We haven't had a good run at anything planned so far have we?" He laughed as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nope. But it can only get better. Right?" She asked.

"God I hope so." He replied and leaned in to kiss her.

"You two ready?" Admiral AJ Chedwiggen asked as he burst into the room.

"I was wrong." Mac laughed as she turned toward the man who would walk her down the isle.

Harm smiled and walked after them thinking back over the last few months. The disaster just yesterday with the wedding cake when they were trying to ice it and it toppled off the counter. Reese's objection to his dinner and therefore projecting a large amount of vomit out of his mouth onto his mother as she entered the room wearing her dress she was to wear on their honeymoon. Ya not a good thought there. Then there was the incident with the candle lighting last night at rehearsal. Who would of known little AJ was more of a pyro than a safe little Navy Sailor. It two had toppled over, catching he curtain on fire, which spread quickly up the wall before they could rip it down and get it put out. Thus causing them to drastically move the wedding to another location in only a few hours. The admiral had come through and found a beautiful rose garden at a friend's of his home. Thankfully. However they did have that freak rain storm last that knocked over half the roses off the bushes. It had been an eventful week that's for sure. Harm realized Mac had jinxed it, it was all her fault, next time she said what could happen he was going to cover her mouth. Come to think of it… everything had been her fault from day one. He frowned as Chaplin Turner took his arm and led him to the arbor.

As he turned to face his friends and family, the bride caught his eye. She stood at the back of the chairs, watching him. Their eyes met and she smiled, causing a total relaxation to fall upon him. A glow cascade around her as the sun shown through the entry arbor into the gardens. She was the most beautiful object he had ever seen in his life. More beautiful today than that first day he had met her. More than every day he had spent with her. More than the day she gave birth to their son. Reese. It was too quiet, where was Reese? Mac was walking slowly toward him on the arm of the Admiral. She broke eye contact with Harm as she stopped and bent over next to Trish. There Reese is. Asleep in grandmas arms. Mac placed a kiss on her sons forehead as everyone dabbed their eyes.

"Go marry my son Sarah." Trish smiled and shooed her away.

"But he's perfect at the moment." Mac smiled and looked to harm, winking and causing him to smile.

Mac stepped up and took Harms hand, receiving a kiss on the cheek from the Admiral.

"Ready Sailor?" She asked him.

"I've been ready Marine." He smiled as they turned to face Chaplin Turner.

Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Harm didn't hear a word the Chaplin said till he heard their names. Not much time had passed but he knew it was time to say the words he had practiced.

"I do." He stood proudly and puffed out his chest while Mac burst into laughter. "What?"

"Its not time yet. Power down there big boy." She laughed while everyone joined in.

"Since Harmon is wanting to skip to that part, have at it Harm."

"I do." He smiled and repeated his words.

"Now back to where I was, if anyone has any reason why the two of these should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Harm held his breath and kept his eyes on his bride. He caught a flash of black out of the corner of his eye at the back of the garden and glanced that way.

"Oh no." He moaned.

"WAIT. I have something to say." Said the all too familiar voice.

Everyone turned to view the man standing there facing them. Harm moaned again as Mac bit her lip and glared at the man.

"Don't you dare." Mac mumbled.

"WEBB!" Harm yelled and pointed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Here you have it folks, the FINAL Chocolate chapter!!! HOWEVER the next story is in the works!!!! Don't fret, Reese and clan will be back shortly to terrorize the Rabb parents!!!!_

"If we ignore him maybe he will go away." Mac whispered to her groom who smiled when he looked back at her.

"Ya think?" He asked with a smirk.

"Did we invite him?" Mac asked.

"Hurry say I DO Mac."

"I DO." She laughed as they both looked at the Chaplin then back to Webb.

Clayton Webb stood at the back with all eyes turned on him. He held his hands up and laughed. "Nothing bad, she never loved me Rabb, it was you from day one. You were just too bull headed to see it. And you Sarah, you were just as bad. I just have one thing to say. Why wasn't I invited?"

"Do we tell him now we really don't like him?" Harm asked as Mac slapped his shoulder.

"I'm kidding. No really. The reason I'm here is I have this mission…"

"WEBB!" Harm yelled.

"Its about time you two. Congratulations." He smiled, waived, turned and disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

However, the brief pause in the ceremony caused a certain child to awaken. Reese popped his head up, looked around and screamed at the top of his little baby lungs. Tears flowed as he realized he was not in his mother or fathers tired arms.

"Harm, kiss your bride." Chaplin Turner yelled over the distraction.

"FINALLY." Harm cheered as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to him. "Hi." He smirked again.

"Hi yourself." Mac smiled and leaned up on her toes to kiss her husband.

The crowd cheered and Reese screamed louder as the couple kissed and laughed. As they broke apart, Harm took Mac's hand and led her down the isle. They stopped by their son and swept the child into their arms bringing the crying to a halt.

"That's my boy." Mac kissed her son on the cheek as he smiled back at his mother.

"Is it honeymoon time?" Harm asked with an evil grin.

"Nope, party time my dear." She answered her husband.

"I think they called and said our plane leaves early." He laughed.

"Nothing…." She was shocked when Harm covered her lips with his.

"Don't say it. You hex things." He whispered to her when they parted.

Reese laughed and lunged forward to his fathers arms and planted an open mouth kiss right on his fathers cheek.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing, visiting and romancing. Tiny twinkle lights adorned the inside fairy land into a magical place. Reese was captivated by the lights and just stared happily around the room. He was happier than he had been in weeks. Harm danced with his wife most of the evening unless she was swept off into someone else's world of wonder. She laughed and glided across the floor then swept her son up in her arms and glided across the floor with him. Harm watched with admiration and love of the two most important people in his life. He quietly rose from his seat and joined his family on the dance floor wrapping his arms around them.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He asked his wife as she looked him in the eyes.

"No."

"Your beautiful Mac. I love you."

"I love you too, now can you get me some chocolate cake?" She asked as Reese popped his head up at the word chocolate. Or cake, it could have been the twinkle lights as well that caught his attention.

"Chocolate cake coming up." He started to the table then turned quickly around. "Mac, your not pregnant are you?"

Mac burst out laughing at him as the entire room went still.

"Silly." She smiled and held her son up above her head, bringing him down for a mothers kiss. She smiled again at her husband and quickly blew him a kiss across the room.

"Mac?" Harm was now worried by that evil little glint in her eye.


End file.
